Tattoo
by Claire Jones
Summary: [Revised Version] Set two years after the end of the series, Amon and Robin's relationship has grown, but the two still struggle to admit their feelings for the other. Prologue and Chapter 1 revised.
1. Prologue

_Witch Hunter Robin is property of its respective owners and the author receives no compensation for this work._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**+ Author's Notes +**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Warning_: This is an edited version of the original story intended for the Adult Fanfiction site. However, this story is still rated M and contains mature subject matter, frank sexual discussion, sexual situations, cultural taboos regarding relationships, some violence and language.**

**This is a revised version**. You can read the original story at AFF.

_Tattoo_ was originally a quick story I had written with little editing and intended to remain unfinished. It was also written at an earlier stage in my writing experience. A couple of months ago, I opened up _Tattoo_ in Word and just about fell off of my chair at the errors I saw. It was then that I knew I had to complete a revision. At the time I wrote the story, I used a newer version of Word that was apparently incompatible with my system and would crash on startup about 50 of the time. I instead used a freeware writing program. I later installed an older Word (version 97), which is what I use now. It's less Gucci, but it doesn't crash (and it spell-checks).

The story isn't as revised as I would like, but I don't think that's a possibility. In any case, this is a better version of _Tattoo_. Enjoy.

Claire

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**+ Prologue +**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Another day. Another hotel.

This one was better than the last, but that didn't mean much. The hotels in which they stayed were always surprisingly upscale. In any case, the two never stayed at one hotel for very long, choosing to change locales every week or so, whenever the guardian decided it was time.

Amon shifted to a more comfortable position atop the still made bed, resting his back against the headboard as he shuffled through the pages of his newspaper. It seemed to him rather odd, but it had become his nightly ritual to read the paper before bed. From his position on the mattress, Amon could hear the low sound of water running in the bathroom sink. A few moments later, the water turned off and the door opened. He didn't look up as Robin and a cloud of mist emerged from the bathroom, the former freshly cleaned and ready to sleep.

From the corner of his eye, Amon watched as Robin stopped just short of the vacant bed alongside his. She looked at it with disinterest, then turned and hopped into his bed. The mattress bounced ever so slightly as Robin landed next to him. Though his concentration for the latest news had abandoned him, Amon nonetheless kept his eyes glued to the paper and not on the girl snuggling into his side. Robin moved closer still, her face brushing against his shirt as she peered over his shoulder to read the news. Suppressing an exhalation of frustration, Amon let the newspaper fall to his lap. Robin's expectant gaze shifted to look into his face.

Amon's turned to his little ward. Before he could realize he had done so, his disobedient eyes flicked over her body, his subconscious noting the pastel light cotton pants and frighteningly thin camisole she wore. Robin had long stopped dressing in the repressive clothing she had in the past, but still remained hesitant to wear anything that was "revealing" in public--verboten items like tank tops or shorts. Clothing which showed off Robin's legs seemed particularly bothersome for a reason elusive to Amon. Of course, he never pressed the matter in an effort to avoid Robin any embarrassment (or so he told himself). Only at night, when she was alone with him, did Robin wear more revealing attire.

Lucky him.

Amon caught himself staring and brought his eyes back up to her face, only to be distracted once more, this time by her hair. He never could decide if it was more brown or blonde in coloring and God knew he had spent enough time staring at it. Since leaving her life behind after the fall of the Factory, Robin had begun wearing it down, letting it fall over her shoulders. Amon never said anything, but he preferred it this way (though, admittedly, _anything_ was better than how she used to wear her hair as a Hunter). Moreover, Amon suspected that Robin had somehow realized that he preferred her this way.

Amon started. Robin still remained kneeling at his side, patient as ever, waiting for him to speak.

"What are you doing?" he asked, already knowing what Robin wanted.

She tilted her head to the side. "Could I sleep in your bed tonight?"

There it was; the question Amon dreaded. She always asked so directly and innocently, as though it was common for young girls to share a bed with their older and male guardians. And try as he might, he could never refuse when she asked--which was now almost every night.

"Do I have a say in the matter anymore?" Amon asked in his usual resigned tone. He urged his voice to sound annoyed at the intrusion into his bed, despite the irritating part of him that liked the nights when a peaceful little Robin slept at his side.

Her face lit up at his words of defeat and she busied making herself at home under the blankets. Amon, meanwhile, resumed his reading of the paper, his mind temporarily distracted by the oddly appealing obituary section. Before long, Robin had closed her eyes and her breathing became steady and rhythmic. Amon began to relax, even becoming so bold to sneak an occasional look at the girl beside him. He smiled despite himself, watching her tranquil face resting upon the pillow. Amon turned back to the newspaper, only to be startled by a rustling beside him as Robin sat upright.

"I've been thinking of getting a tattoo," she said, looking not at him, but across the room. Her expression was thoughtful.

"You're not serious," Amon responded on auto-pilot, thoroughly bewildered by both the abrupt subject matter and the discovery that Robin had been awake the entire time. He waited until her gaze drifted to him. "You don't even have pierced ears," he added.

"I really think I want one," Robin said and placed a hand upon his arm. Amon glanced down to it, the hand small and smooth, before his eyes returned to her face.

"Absolutely not."

Her expression turned pouty. "Why not?"

Amon once more returned to the paper. "I am your guardian. You are in my care and as such I feel it is inappropriate for a girl to get a tattoo at your age."

Robin's mouth pulled down further into a frown, before she brightened again. "But you could get one with me!" She tilted her head and gazed at him. Was she actually fluttering her lashes? _Be strong_, a voice within warned. One thing he had trouble resisting was a coy Robin. This Look was partially the reason she slept in his bed at night, despite his apprehension. "I could pick one out for you," she suggested as she pressed into his arm, completely oblivious to the inner struggle she herself had created in Amon.

"Still no. I don't need another." He gritted his teeth as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

She straightened as she seized onto his words. "Another?" she asked. Robin's face was curious as she stared at him. "You already have a tattoo?"

Amon flipped through the paper, nearly ripping the pages in half. "Yes," he said, voice terse.

Robin leaned forward, blocking his view of the paper and peered into his face. "Where?" she asked suspiciously. "I've never seen it."

"A place I don't want people looking."

As predicted, Robin's face turned beet red. Despite her embarrassment, her curiosity and tenacity won out. "Oh?"

Knowing there was nowhere he could distract the conversation, Amon put aside the paper and turned to face her. "On my arm." He indicated the upper part of his left arm with his forefinger.

"Really?" she asked, still looking rather suspicious at this latest piece of information, albeit visibly relieved that the tattoo was not located somewhere more…personal. "I want to see it."

He stared at her a moment, then his fingers moved to unbutton his shirt. Amon pushed the left side of his shirt over his shoulder, exposing the upper area of his arm with the tattoo and the top part of his bare chest. He decided to ignore the flush that had crept over Robin's face as she leaned forward to study it.

"How old were you when you got this?" she asked, her finger coming up to brush against the design.

Amon forced himself not to jerk away from Robin's touch.

"Older than you," he answered and pulled the shirt back onto his shoulder. He made no move to re-button it. Amon sighed when she waited, patient yet expectant and ever so insistent. "Eighteen."

"That's only a year older than I am now."

Amon shook his head. "I still don't think it's a good idea. You should start out with something a little tamer--like ear piercing." He paused, watching Robin. "Why a tattoo, of all things?" he asked. Amon was legitimately curious as to this sudden interest in painful ritual body decor.

She shrugged and looked to the bed in apparent defeat. "I don't know. It seemed like a good idea."

"It seems rather drastic--especially for you."

"There's nothing else to do," Robin muttered.

Amon regarded her a moment. "Is that what this is about? You're bored?"

"No," she answered, retreating into a rare _sullen-teenage-girl_ episode. "I just wanted a tattoo." Looking more than a bit disgruntled, Robin scooted down under the covers and stared up at the ceiling. "Did you get that tattoo because of someone?" she asked after a moment.

"No," he said, regretting that the word sounded unconvincing to his own ears.

"Hmm."

Amon relaxed ever so slightly, hoping the questions had passed. No such luck.

"You must get frustrated looking after me."

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully. This felt too much like a lead into much more uncomfortable territory. Especially when it was Robin asking the questions.

"You probably want to get married at some point."

"At some point," he said, trying to sound both agreeable and aloof--if such a thing was possible.

It didn't work.

"Don't you ever want to go out?" she persisted, turning her head to look at him. "Like with a woman?" Robin felt compelled to add.

"It's not a possibility at the moment," Amon said, hoping his _this-subject-is-closed_ tone would put a definite end to matters.

"Why is that?" Robin asked with a blank face, pointedly ignoring the warning.

"Because right now, my responsibility is to look after you," he answered after the briefest of pauses.

"I thought it was a necessary part of life to be in a relationship with someone."

Growing more uncomfortable that the conversation was dangerously close to discussing his sex life, Amon shifted on the bed.

"No, it's not a necessity," he said slowly. Amon was acutely aware that a lack of a sexual partner did not equate with a lack of sexual activity. "Priests and nuns don't marry," he added. "Isn't that what you were going to be before you left Solomon?"

Robin scrutinized him, leaving Amon to feel as though he would break down and go mad if she didn't say anything. After a moment, her expression turned coy again.

"What are you going to do after I get married?" she asked. "I'll have someone else to watch over me then. You can do whatever you want after that."

Amon glanced to her from the corner of his eye. "I'll still need to watch you. Your future husband most likely will not have the skills necessary to protect you. Besides…" he trailed off in anticipation for the words he would utter next, feeling Robin tense beside him, "…I did make a promise to you."

"I guess that's true," she said at length. "Though that still doesn't leave much time for you to find someone of your own in the meantime."

Amon squeezed his eyes shut and held his hand over his forehead. "And I thought you had already fallen asleep for the night," he growled in frustration.

"Are you going to follow me around if I start dating?" Robin asked, breaking into his thoughts of woe.

Amon dropped his hand from his face. He stared across the room at a framed picture on the hotel wall before answering. It was one of those drab pastoral paintings that hotel managers loved considering that nearly every hotel in which they had stayed had the near identical picture. "I guess that I would have to. I hadn't given it much thought."

"That doesn't sound too romantic," Robin said and shifted closer to Amon.

"No, it doesn't," he said.

"That still doesn't leave much time for you," she persisted.

Amon sighed. "I don't really want to talk about this anymore. It's time for us to go to bed anyway." With that, he tossed the bedspread over Robin's head. Her face re-emerged, looking back to him in amusement. His brow creased as he frowned at her. "I'm not really looking for anyone at the moment," Amon said, answering Robin's earlier statement.

He could have groaned aloud at the happy expression on his ward's face at his words.

"You shouldn't look so pleased at your guardian's marital status, Robin."

She slid down under the covers, pulling the comforter over the lower half of her face. Even still, Amon could see that Robin smiled beneath the blankets.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**+ Next Chapter +**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chapter 1: Of Gods and Lolitas_


	2. Chapter 1: Of Gods and Lolitas

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**+ Chapter 1: Of Gods and Lolitas +**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Warmth. Glowing warmth.

Amon at once wanted to groan aloud and snuggle further into the bed with the girl curled into his side. The usual guilt and panic which accompanied these moments upon entering wakefulness evaporated as he realized that Robin was still asleep. His free hand slid down to cover her small one resting on his chest. Amon stared upwards at the ceiling and listened to Robin's slow breathing, feeling her heart beat steadily against his side.

It was wrong. It was so wrong for him to enjoy these moments. He had absolutely no business allowing Robin to sleep in his bed with him in the first place, much less to take pleasure lingering in their close proximity. She shifted in her sleep as if in response to his inner thoughts, her small foot rubbing along his shin. A small murmur escaped her lips and she moved closer still, Amon's arm tightening around her shoulders against his will. Long, soft hair fell over his arm when Robin shifted again, her arm snaking over his chest. Closing his eyes in a futile attempt to ignore the feel of Robin beside him, Amon desperately tried to focus his thoughts on something other than the girl sleeping nearly atop of him and the growing bulge between his legs.

This wasn't a normal sort of thing, was it? A grown man falling for some adolescent girl, taking her as a ward and later allowing said ward full access to his bed any time she wished?

For a moment, Amon frowned as he contemplated the matter before giving up in exasperation. If anything, the truth most likely came down to the fact that the two of them were lonely and at night gave in to their vulnerability. He did not think this was a normal sort of thing, but on the other hand, Amon had never had much of a normal life. The only person he could safely take this issue to was Nagira…and let's just say, that sounded less than appetizing to Amon. Nagira never failed to take advantage of any situation of which he could mercilessly remind Amon of his interest in Robin – no matter how hard Amon himself vehemently denied any such interest. Sometimes, he wasn't sure why he kept up the charade; possibly it was due to himself having yet to come to terms with the idea of loving a girl…or a witch…and some part of him realized that it was blatantly obvious that he indeed _did_ have feelings for Robin. In fact, Amon had a sinking feeling that it had been obvious for quite some time.

Not that Robin realized this.

No, not that girl. She was far too preoccupied with her own feelings--not to mention coming to terms with being a genetically-engineered super witch. That sort of thing generally came as a shock and took a bit of time getting used to, Robin being no exception. Also, she tended to mistake his aloofness for dislike. She seemed incapable of realizing that he, in fact, _did_ care for her. Amon paused in his thoughts. Well, he _had_ spent so much time keeping her at a distance and spouting those "witches need to hunted" lines, which just _might_ have influenced what Robin believed he thought of her.

Not only was she a witch, but _the_ witch who could save the witchdom. Who would have guessed that such an incredible power would lie within someone so sweet and innocent? Someone so gentle and loving. An image of the coy expression Robin had worn the night before appeared before Amon's face. Maybe she wasn't that innocent, he reassessed, but still rather naïve in most other areas.

Without realizing it, Amon's thoughts shifted directions. If she wasn't so reserved in her nature--and hadn't grown up in a convent as well--he mused over what she would have been like. Would she be more aggressive towards him with her desires? What did she really want with him anyway? Had her thoughts matured enough to desire sex? Or did she merely want a kiss?

Amon raised the hand not around Robin's shoulders to cover his face in frustration, a small sigh slipping between his lips. His hand slid back, pushing through his hair and he turned his head to the side, squinting at the sunlight streaming through a small crack in the curtains. These were not questions he should be asking himself. They were wrong…and inappropriate…and wrong…

_If only she was just a little older_...

The internal conversations always ended with the same wish. A few years could have eased his mind considerably. Even eighteen would have made Amon paused at the idea of pursuing a relationship, but seventeen made him outright balk. In the meantime, Amon continued to age as well. It was unfair.

_If only…_

It did no good for him to wish away Robin's age. He had to accept that this was the hand life had dealt him. Besides, she was still a witch and while Amon had mostly accepted this fact, he was still uncomfortable with the idea of becoming involved with one of _those_. What he really needed was find himself a nice human woman and settle down one day…

Like hell.

Who was he kidding? Amon had tried that in the past. Touko had been the last in a string of many highly attractive non-witch women. None of them had been right; none of them were like, well…_her_. Frankly, a part of Amon had given up on ever finding a compatible mate until he had met Robin. In many ways it felt as though she was the perfect compliment to himself. She never tried to change him and even put up with all of his morose moods, which was always a plus in "Amon" relationships. The other women he had been with had genuinely loved him. They just didn't know him. Amon never let anyone in; never let anyone within the wall he had spent most of his life creating. Robin, on the other hand, had managed to nearly pulverize the gate to his heart in a matter of months. He still hadn't granted her full access, but she was allowed more permission than anyone else ever had. None of this mattered anyway. He didn't have much time finding another woman while he took care of the girl. Again, Amon felt his thoughts gravitate towards the injustice of the situation.

Robin shifted against him, bringing Amon back to the present. She was awaking, stirring against him as she stretched in the little bit of morning light sneaking through the drapes. Still half asleep, Robin lifted her hand from beneath Amon's and rubbed at her eyes. She brought her head up from his shoulder and squinted at him. Seeing that Amon was awake and looking down at her, Robin propped herself up on an elbow, her face brightening into a smile.

_Now there's a face I could spend the rest of my life waking up to. _

The thought came sudden and unbidden, startling Amon. Never had he had that particular thought about a woman before.

_But she's not a woman yet_, an irritating voice countered, cutting through his reverie. His focus returned to Robin, now staring quizzically up into his face. Amon cleared his throat.

"Sleep well?" he asked. Her face brightened again and she nodded her head. "That's good." Amon gently pushed Robin's shoulder back as he sat up. A moment later, she was at his side, peering into his face.

"How was your sleep?" she asked, watching as Amon yawned and stretched his arms overhead. His shirt lifted to reveal the bottom portion of his toned abdominals. Robin's eyes dropped ever so slightly and she blushed, turning her face away.

"Fine."

"What should we do today?" she asked, glancing back to him from the corner of her eye. Her face still bore a faint blush.

Amon pulled his shirt back down into place and shrugged. "What do _you_ think we should do today?"

Robin looked to him in surprise. "What?" she said, surprised at this turn of events. Usually, it was Amon who decided where and when they would go--_anywhere_.

Scooting back on the bed until his back rested against the headboard, Amon gave another little shrug. "I don't feel like making the decisions today. So?"

Robin's brow crinkled as she mulled over the question. "Well…" she said before trailing off. She looked down to the bed and frowned. "I'm not sure."

"Maybe we should eat first?" Amon suggested, fighting back a smile at his confused little ward.

Immediately, her face lit up.

"Yes!" she exclaimed before blushing again and looking away. "What I mean is, that sounds good." She paused, her eyes staring off in space. "I'd like a bit of coffee, too," she added.

Amon fought the urge to roll his eyes and exited the bed. Robin always liked a bit of coffee--regardless of whether it was the early hours of the morning or late at night. "We'll be sure coffee is our first stop." He walked to the window and pulled open the curtains, squinting in the bright morning sun. Another beautiful sunny day. "Do you want to get ready first?" he offered.

"All right." Robin jumped off of the bed, gathering some clothes into her arms and nearly skipping to the bathroom. "I'll be out soon," she added, poking her head around the door.

Amon nodded back to her, then turned towards the window. He managed to spend a few minutes enjoying the scenery until his mind sunk back into the gutters. _Don't think about it_, the voice in his head warned. _Don't think about the naked girl in the bathroom just a few feet away from where you're standing_. He rested his head against the glass of the window, no longer seeing the morning sky. _You're not helping matters_, a different voice shot back. An image of a naked young Robin standing in a shower with her back turned towards him came flooding before his eyes, wet long hair trailing down her smooth back. _No, no, NO_! his mind screamed. S_he usually takes a bath, not a shower,_ another voice noted in an effort to be helpful. With all of his remaining willpower, Amon managed to push the thoughts from his mind. Looking down, he stared at his white knuckles of his hands grasping the windowsill.

This was bad. Very bad. As time went by, Amon found himself more unable to avoid such thoughts. He was moving from love to lust as the days progressed. _For God's sake, the girl is sleeping with you at night_! _And you LET her_. There was only so much temptation one man could take.

Even if that man was Amon.

From behind, he heard the bathroom door open and Robin padding towards her bag on her (unused) bed. She paused after reaching it. Amon felt her eyes boring into her back and imagined the confused look on her face. Or maybe he was just paranoid and his conscious was guilty. Making an internal bet with himself, Amon blanked his expression and turned to face her. Yes, definitely obvious confusion on that pretty young face over her guardian's strange behaviour.

"I'll be out shortly," he was all he said and rushed past the perplexed girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Breakfast proceeded more or less well, given the thoughts circling within Amon's mind. He even managed to be somewhat civil towards Robin and not aloof as he had been after they had first begun sleeping together. On the other hand, it was difficult for him to remain angry or upset with the girl for very long. Robin's incessantly hopeful face and ever-present desire to please him always managed to creep past his wall and work it's magic on his heart. Damn heart.

Robin nonchalantly reached for her ritual daily espresso and brought it to her lips. She gave a pause, then looked straight at Amon. "Have you thought any more of what we discussed last night?" she asked in a business-like tone.

He should have known the matter was far from finished. If ever Amon made a decision which displeased Robin, she would spend days--sometimes weeks--trying to wear him down. Her results were hit or miss, depending on how firmly Amon was attached to a specific decision. Unfortunately for Robin, this happened to be one of those decisions set within stone.

"Actually I hadn't," he said, looking away and reaching for his own coffee. Terrible stuff really. Amon had only begun drinking the sludge with any regularity since working with Robin.

Her face fell, but was replaced a moment later by her trademark coy look. Amon steeled himself. He could not--_would not_--allow Robin to turn his mind on this matter. Even if she did look rather attractive with that look on her face. Amon could conjure an image of her crawling up to him in bed wearing just this expression combined with some sexy lingerie--

Amon started. _Shit!_ His mind reeled. This was not the time to be thinking such things while in public _and_ Robin sitting in front of him, staring at him all the while. Picking up his coffee again, he threw it back, scalding his throat as it slid down. By this point, Robin looked utterly bewildered.

"I've already made up my mind on the matter," Amon said, willing his voice to remain neutral and steady. He disengaged his eyes from Robin's and stared down at his plate. "Don't ask me about it again."

Silence. Once Amon had gathered enough courage to look at her, he found Robin gazing down at the table with a crestfallen expression. Part of Amon felt guilty about making his young ward upset…but not enough to change his mind.

Robin leaned forward and Amon steeled himself. _Be strong_.

"Do you think we could go to the grocery store today?"

"What?" Amon asked, thrown off by the sudden shift in topics. "Of course. We're getting rather low on food in the kitchenette." In reality they weren't, but Amon considered it a welcome change of conversation.

Robin nodded her head then returned her attention to the espresso cup. Having already finished two so far this morning, she nonetheless signaled the waiter and ordered another. Amon didn't bother to stop her, having long since lost his battle to curb Robin's caffeine intake. A fresh, steaming little white cup was set before her. Lifting the cup to her lips, Robin closed her eyes and took a sip. A small smile crept over her lips and a faint _mmm_ escaped her mouth. Amon felt a familiar sensation growing below and turned his head quickly to stare out the hotel restaurant's window. Holy hell. Today was going to be a long day indeed.

Once Robin had finished her espresso, Amon paid the bill and the two prepared to leave for the grocery store. He reasoned that this was just the sort of outing needed to clear his head. As they were about to leave, Amon noticed an attractive boy about Robin's age staring at his ward. Robin's head swiveled towards the young lad, catching his eye, then blushed and glanced away. God help him, Amon could not stop himself from giving the boy a stern and reprimanding glare as they passed.

Anger swelled within as the boy merely raised an eyebrow and stared back, unfazed by Amon's attempt at intimidation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Does this look good…Amon?"

The hesitant voice at his side brought Amon back to the present with a jolt. He turned around to find Robin looking ever-quizzically at him with a box of crackers in one hand. If he didn't find some way to take his mind off of the situation, Amon feared that within a week that confused expression would be permanently etched into her face.

"Sure," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders to indicate that he did not care one way or the other. Apparently pleased with his response, Robin plopped the carton in the basket Amon held in one hand and returned to browsing the shelves.

While it was true that neither were great cooks--or frankly even some sort of basic cooks to begin with--the thought of eating endless meals out had grown less than appealing over the past couple of years together. It was in these moments that the two packed themselves off to the nearest grocery store to forage for food. Most of the hotels in which they stayed had kitchenettes and the two tried to keep the refrigerators and cabinets well stocked. Since neither could cook well, there was plenty of instant food mixed in with a hodge-podge assortment of various supplies that were less than useful for creating a decent, well-rounded meal. Not that either of them knew enough about cooking to perceive this little fact.

One surprise Amon had discovered since living with Robin was the girl's voracious appetite. She had concealed this well when they had worked together at Solomon. It was a mystery to Amon how the tiny girl could eat so much and yet not gain another ounce. _Luck of the youth_, he thought bitterly. He had the jealous wish that he too still had that sort of metabolism.

An attractive, blonde woman about Amon's age and dressed in a sharp business suit came into the aisle, her attention at once focusing on the man in her path. She gave a demure smile as she walked past Amon and Robin, feigning interest in the various boxes on the shelves. After a moment, the woman glanced over her shoulder to Amon, a faint blush creeping over her cheeks as their eyes met. A temptation that Amon could not resist, his eyes ran over the woman's body as she left the aisle. He turned back to the task of grocery selection, only to find Robin staring at him with an open and displeased frown. Amon's guilty face slid away as the girl's jealous eyes turned to watch the other woman walk into the next row. Robin spun on her heel to resume scanning the goods upon the shelves.

A few additional items went into the basket (couldn't get too many things, seeing as they had walked to the grocery store and therefore were required to haul the items back to the hotel) and the two proceeded to the check out counter in silence. Robin stood to the side, still angry and icy, leaving Amon to take care of the transaction. The process finished, he took the bags and the two exited the store.

They lingered in the mid-morning sun a bit as they continued along the street. Robin strolled in front of Amon, looking into various shop windows at the selections housed within. For a moment, he considered offering her the opportunity to go into the stores as a sort of peace offering, before stopping himself. He had been with her long enough to know that today Robin was looking around and not interested in purchasing anything. She was letting the situation in the grocery store pass in her own time. So, Amon allowed her window shop and followed a few paces behind.

Perhaps it was the slow feeling of the morning which lulled Amon into a false sense of security. The incident in the grocery store fading into the fog of the past, Amon's eyes ran down Robin's figure, taking in her golden hair stirring in the light breeze, over her thin mauve sweater hugging her slight curves and down her calf-length black skirt. She stood with her back to him, making Amon pause as his eyes ran up her body. A mixture of desire and hesitation passed over him as he watched her. As a general rule, there were some parts of Robin that Amon considered off limits to his eyes. But there was something about the day that had relaxed Amon.

_What the hell_…Amon thought before his head tilted ever so slightly to the right and his appreciative eyes landed on her tiny rear.

"My God, you are going to hell," a lilting male voice whispered into his ear. Amon's first reaction was to freeze, caught off gaurd. He turned his head to the side, glaring into his brother's face--frighteningly close to his own, he noted in surprise. Nagira grinned back at him. "Like what you see?" he added.

Amon ignored him, choosing instead to take a few steps forward but still remaining far enough behind Robin so that she would not notice his presence. Needless to say, he didn't want to chance her overhearing the inevitable conversation. He rolled his eyes and turned to face his brother, feet planted on the pavement.

"What?" he asked.

"Hmm, nice greeting," Nagira said with a knowing smile. "I think the real question is, what do _you_ want, little brother?" He pulled out a cigarette from beneath his coat. "No, strike that. I think I have a rather good idea of what you want at the moment. Want one?"

Amon shook his head. "No, I don't. What makes you think you know what I want?"

Nagira gaped back as though his brother was insane. "Are you serious? You mean besides the fact that it's blatantly obvious? Okay, fine. How come you didn't hear me come up to you? The old you would have heard me, but you appeared to have…_other_…things on your mind." Nagira grinned his Cheshire smile again. "Did you like it?"

Mind reeling from the overt implications of his brother's words, Amon didn't quite grasp his brother's last question. "Like what?" he asked.

Nagira rolled his eyes. "Her _ass_. Did you like her ass?"

"What?" Amon replied, growing more tense by the millisecond as the nightmarish conversation progressed.

"Don't tell me that's not what you were looking at. Trust me, one can always tell when a man is staring at some woman's derriere. So, did you like Robin's ass?"

_Robin. Ass_. Two words Amon did not want to hear in the same sentence.

"Could you stop saying that?" he asked, casting a quick glance over his shoulder at the girl in question. Dear God, if she happened to overhear…

Amon shuddered at the thought.

"What?" Nagira said, his face too innocent. "Ass?"

"Yes," Amon hissed. "Stop saying ass."

Nagira chuckled and walked forward a few paces, his gaze falling over Amon's shoulder at the girl behind him. "It's not place to say so, seeing as I consider Robin some long-lost sister, but I have to admit that she does have a rather nice figure." He paused to study her. "Slight build, nice legs, tight rear…not so much to speak of in the bosom region, but there are worse things." Nagira tossed a glance to Amon. "I get the feeling, though, that you're not just interested in what she looks like." He grinned at his brother's unease. "You know, you really need to get laid," Nagira commented with an amused smile. "You'd feel more relaxed."

"With whom?" Amon said. A memory of the woman in the grocery store came to mind, but he pushed it aside. A one-night stand was not what he needed at the moment. However, he couldn't yet bring himself to think about what he _did_ want.

Nagira paused and nodded. "I guess you have a point there. Don't want to go sleeping around when there's a girl waiting for you at home."

Amon rolled his eyes at the last comment, but decided it was useless to argue semantics with Nagira. "I don't think she's too happy with me at the moment, after this afternoon." He cringed. Since when did he begin thinking aloud? First the slip up with the tattoo last night and now this.

"Oh?" Nagira asked as he straightened. "Did something happen?"

"No," Amon responded, glancing to his brother out of the corner of his eye hoping for the best, but also knowing that there was no fooling Nagira.

"What happened?" he asked, eagerly taking a hold of Amon's shoulder.

"I…" Amon wondered what had possessed him to admit this to his nosy brother. _Half_ brother. "…she happened to see me…looking at another woman."

Nagira stared at him, face incredulous. "You…another woman…" he trailed off. His hand rubbed at his chin and his gaze moved to Robin again, still oblivious to Nagira's arrival. "Jeez. If I were Robin, I'd be pretty pissed, too."

Amon sighed in exasperation and leaned against the outer wall of a building. "It wasn't as though it was purposeful. It's a natural male response," he added out of irritation.

"Yes." Nagira nodded, his expression that of a sympathetic fellow man. "I know how that can be."

"You haven't been in a serious relationship in years," Amon scoffed.

Nagira began to speak, then closed his mouth and looked away. "Yeah." He glanced back to Robin. "Well, I guess I should announce my presence now."

Replacing his somber look with an easy smile, Nagira strolled up to Robin and tapped her shoulder. Amon remained a few paces behind, watching as Robin first tensed at the intrusion then brightened upon seeing Nagira. A jealous pang ran through him as she threw her arms around his brother and gave him a big hug.

"Are you staying for awhile, Nagira?" Robin asked as Amon approached the two.

"Sort of," Nagira replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and winking to Amon in the process. "I came to pick someone else up, but couldn't resist stopping by to see you two a little early."

A peculiar look came over Robin's face, but Amon dismissed it as being surprise at Nagira's sudden appearance. He cleared his throat.

"We should probably get back to the hotel to put these groceries away." He ignored Robin's glare and led the way back to the hotel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Amon paused when he reached the door to their room, a moment of panic overtaking him. What if the hotel maid had not yet come? It would take Nagira all of three seconds to realize what was going on with himself and his young ward. Amon did not need to add more fuel to the fire where his brother was concerned. Sensing the two behind him sharing puzzled looks, Amon reached out and swiped the key card, relaxing as he entered the room. To him immense relief, the maid had already come through their floor, erasing all traces of the night before. Amon tossed the key card on a table and proceeded into the kitchenette to deposit the bags. From the other room, he could hear Robin rustling around.

"I'm going to get some ice," she announced, holding up the ivory plastic bucket. Robin turned her attention to the older brother. "Nagira, could you come with me?" she asked, grabbing his hand and dragging the bewildered man from the room.

Amon watched them leave, then returned to the task of putting away the measly amount of groceries.

Teenage girls.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's going on?" Nagira asked as they walked down the plushly carpeted corridor to the ice machine. "Don't they have people here who will get you some ice if you ask?"

Robin didn't answer until after they had rounded a corner, checking to make sure that they were alone. She looked up. "I'm glad you stopped by when you did. I need you to do something for me," she said, keeping her voice quiet.

"And what is that?" Nagira asked, getting the distinct vibe that this was something she wished to keep from her guardian.

She extracted an tiny tube from her pocket and held it out to Nagira. He first glanced at her with curious eyes, then picked it up with his forefinger and thumb.

"Looks like some sort of fancy microfilm case," he murmured in surprise, holding up the tube to his eye.

"Like what?" Robin asked.

"Microfilm. It's a type of analog data storage no longer commonly used." He frowned. "Where did you get this?"

Taking a deep breath, Robin steadied her nerves. "I-I found it…you know the red amulet I have?" Nagira nodded. "It was inside of it. I think this–" she indicated the tube in Nagira held with a hand, "–might have had something to do with why my mother left me with the amulet."

"I thought the amulet protected you somehow."

"It does, but…" she trailed off and looked down to the red carpet. "It seems like more than coincidence that this was concealed inside the amulet, given what we know…about my past."

"So, you want me to find out what's on this thing?" Robin nodded. "And is there a specific reason you are keeping this from Amon?"

Robin gasped at Nagira. "How did you…"

Nagira rolled his eyes. "You are too easy to read, Robin." He regretted his choice of words as a faint blush covered her face. She averted her eyes to the ground. He paused, considering the item in his hand. "I don't think it's a good idea to keep this from Amon," he said, shaking his head. "Amon won't be a very happy camper when he finds out that you have kept something this important from him."

"I can't tell him about this yet," Robin said, not looking up. "He…he already is wary of me with what he knows." She lifted her pleading eyes. "What if there's something even worse about my past concealed in that container? Something to make Amon…" She dropped her head again, unable to finish the thought. "I don't know if I could take that." Robin clenched the hands at her side. "Besides, I hardly know anything about Amon's past. Why should he know so much about mine?" she asked, her voice surprising Nagira with its bitterness.

"I understand your anger at the situation," he said with a sigh, "and I am well aware that Amon can be a stubborn jackass, pardon my French. However, there is a difference between his past and yours – and you know that." Robin didn't look up. Nagira lifted the tube back to eye level again, his mouth tightening into a thin line. "I'll find out what information is here," he said after a moment. "And, I won't tell Amon either."

Robin lifted her head and gave Nagira a grateful smile.

"However," Nagira continued, "I _strongly_ suggest that you tell Amon what's going on. I could be wrong, but I don't get the impression that Amon will react negatively to whatever is on this microfilm." Robin slid her eyes to the side to focus on the neutral beige wallpaper. "Trust me on this," Nagira said, waiting until she glanced back to him.

"Okay," Robin said at last. "I guess I can tell him about it." She sighed. "Later. Later today."

Nagira nodded in approval. "Good." He glanced to his watch. "Shit! It's already one. Let's get the ice and head back to the room. I've got to get moving soon." Nagira looked back to Robin and winked. "I'll be back tomorrow, so don't worry. I think I should be able to track down something in the meantime."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**+ Next Chapter +**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chapter Two: The Bird and the Snake _


	3. Chapter 2: The Bird and the Snake

**Chapter Two: The Bird and the Snake**

In a rather futile effort to placate his young ward, Amon had announced shortly after Nagira departed that they would take an excursion to a nearby café. There were some things that Robin could simply not refuse – espresso being one of these. He watched her now, quietly sipping her coffee as they sat on the café's veranda, iced this time, still insistent on giving him the cold shoulder. That was fine. He would let her stew in her female anger. Perhaps this was what he needed to get Robin off his trail for a while. She could finally understand that he, like all men, was not perfect. His attention turned towards the iced coffee within his own hand.

"Did Nagira say who he was meeting today?" Amon ventured, not particularly interested in the answer.

Robin's head came up quickly, startled by Amon's voice. She shook her head and looked to the ground. "No, he didn't. I forgot to ask."

"That's fine, it doesn't really matter" he assured, then paused. "I know that we just bought all of those groceries, but I was wondering if you would like to eat at the hotel restaurant tonight. Perhaps somewhere new?"

Slowly, Robin's expression changed, growing softer as she considered her options. "The hotel restaurant would be fine," she said eventually. Her gaze returned to the empty coffee container. "Maybe I should get another," Robin wondered aloud.

"I think you've had enough coffee for the day," he replied, leaning over the table and pulling the receptacle out of her hand. Amon pointedly sent his brain the command to ignore the electrical jolt through his body as their fingers briefly connected. "You really should cut back."

Robin did not answer, merely glaring instead by way of a reply. Pushing back his chair, Amon stood up and extended his hand. "Ready for dinner?" She glanced at his outstretched arm a moment then accepted with a reluctant smile, blushing when she bumped against him as she stood.

The two remained silent as they picked their way back to the hotel. They were often quiet around the other, but today the silence seemed almost oppressive to Amon. There was also an uncomfortable nagging in his mind that he couldn't place.

"I should probably change," Robin said suddenly as they entered the lobby.

Amon turned to face her, his eyes involuntarily running over her figure. "What?"

She looked down to her clothes. "I think I should probably change before dinner," she repeated. At Amon's dubious face, her eyes wavered. "You know, look a little nicer."

Amon shrugged. "Fine. I'll be waiting." He squinted into the restaurant. "Probably at the bar," he added.

----------

Robin waited until Amon had fully entered the restaurant, before turning to hurry towards the elevator in the lobby. She was halfway there before a man in a hotel uniform flagged her down. Surprised, she spun around to meet the employee.

"Miss, this message came for you," was all the man said before thrusting a folded piece of yellow paper at her and promptly scurrying away.

Perplexed, Robin hurried to the elevator, opening the paper as she went. The elevator doors closing behind her, Robin felt her heart skip a beat as she recognized Nagira's handwriting on the page. Quickly she skimmed the words.

_Robin,_

_I think I may have found someone who can read the microfiche. I should be able to give you the information when I see you again tomorrow. Cross your fingers._

_Nagira_

Heart racing, Robin skimmed the words several times, then collapsed against the rear wall of the elevator. _Tomorrow_. She would discover what secrets the microfiche held tomorrow. In the meantime, she still needed to find the right time to broach the subject to Amon. Robin's hands quaked at the thought.

_Over dinner_, she decided with a determined nod as the elevator doors opened. Robin would tell him over dinner – which happened to be in a few minutes. Quickly, she rushed to her suitcase and rummaged through her belongings, tucking the note inside. _Something nice_. Her hands stopped rummaging, a pain coursing through her heart. Why did she continue to dress up for Amon anyway? Robin fought back the ever familiar rising anger. It wasn't as though he ever noticed when she went out of her way to look good for him. At least he never _said_ anything. She frowned, lost in her thoughts on Amon. Her mind wandered back to the evening before and to the odd look in his eyes tonight as he had looked her over after she had insisted on changing for dinner.

On the other hand…

Hadn't Amon said he wasn't interested in finding a woman just before he shared his bed with her? That had to mean something. Didn't it? Robin sighed and resumed scavenging through her luggage. If only she could just get inside that man's head, maybe then she could understand him a bit better.

Maybe.

----------

Amon had hardly taken a sip of his whiskey before a familiar face sidled up to him.

"Hi!" the woman they had seen earlier greeted with a coy smile. This time she was dressed more casually then at the grocery store that morning. "Fancy meeting you here."

Amon turned his head away. "Indeed."

"You're alone, I see."

"For the moment."

"I see," she repeated, before sticking her hand out at Amon. "My name is Janet. I'm here visiting Japan for business." Grudgingly, Amon reciprocated, finding the woman's hand surprisingly strong. Her eyes sparkled in amusement when he remained silent. "And your name would be?" she asked pointedly.

"Amon," he responded tersely.

"Amon," she repeated slowly with a nod. "Just a first name, but I guess that's a start." Janet took a sip from her own drink. "I wonder why someone would name their child after an Egyptian god," she mused aloud.

Amon merely shrugged his shoulders. "Are you positive that it isn't my last name?"

Janet's smile widened into a grin. "I guess it could be." She paused. "If you have a son, you could name him Akhenaten," she mused. "Or I guess Tutankhaten is also a possibility."

"That would depend on what the child's mother would want in a name."

"I suppose," Janet replied with a sigh. She leaned forward conspiratorially. "What do you say to dinner?"

His hand holding the drink stopped halfway to his mouth in mild surprise, Amon paused and looked to the woman. "Dinner?" he repeated.

"Yes." Janet hesitated. "I hope you do not think too much of me being so forward."

"No, it's not that," Amon responded, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "I already have plans for dinner," he finished evasively.

Janet stared at the side of his face for a few moments. "I see," she said.

He shot a glance from the corner of his eye. "Don't take it personally. People have told me that I'm difficult to get to know."

The woman smiled sadly. "That's not it. You're already involved with someone, aren't you?"

Puzzled, Amon turned to face her. "What makes you say that?"

"Please don't think I'm vain or self-centered, but men – whether single or attached -- only refuse me if they already have someone else they care about," Janet replied with a little laugh.

Amon turned away and took another sip of his whiskey. "I assure you, I'm not involved with anyone at the moment." A part of his brain nagged about why he was so insistent to establish this point to a complete stranger.

"Are you staying at this hotel alone?" Janet asked pointedly.

His drink finished, Amon gently set it on the counter. "No," he admitted quietly without looking up.

"Are you staying with that girl I saw you with earlier?"

"I'm her legal guardian."

Janet did not respond, merely lifting an eyebrow at the clipped remark. That and the uncomfortable aura wafting off Amon in waves.

----------

Smartly dressed in a different black calf-length skirt – this one with small slits in the sides – and bravely sporting a short-sleeve, fitted pale blue blouse, Robin arrived downstairs to the lobby. After the news from Nagira, she was elated and quickly growing a little braver to tell Amon about her recent discovery in the amulet. Her joy, however, quickly fell as she spotted Amon at the bar as he had said he would be, but chatting with the very same woman from earlier that day. In disbelief, she stood frozen to the ground as she watched them a few moments, before numbly turning around and exiting the restaurant.

In the lobby, she paced along the creamy marbled floor from one side to the other. Confused and hurt, Robin mused over the situation. She had agreed to meet Amon in the restaurant, so she couldn't very well return to their room. On the other hand, Robin could not bring herself to go inside and confront the two either.

_What to do. What to do…_

----------

Feeling something amiss, Amon found himself strumming his fingers impatiently along the bar counter. He leaned back towards Janet. "Do you know what time it is?" he asked lowly.

She glanced down at her watch. "It's a little after seven."

Amon turned back to face forward, brows creasing. After seven. That meant it had been well over a half an hour since he had sat down at the bar. His frown increased as his dormant Hunter skills picked up. Something had to be wrong with Robin to keep her for so long. The bartender re-approached the two, offering more drinks. Janet accepted, but Amon tossed some bills on the counter and stood up.

"Please excuse me," he said politely before turning to leave. Janet merely lifted a delicate hand in farewell and sighed in disappointment.

Deciding the first place he should check was their room, just to be sure, Amon hurried towards the elevators. He stopped short as he caught sight of Robin pacing the lobby, a distressed expression on her face. _A short sleeve shirt_, he noted as he took in her pale, thin arms. _She needs more sunlight_. Perplexed, Amon strode up to her.

"Robin, where have you been?" he asked. Robin stopped short, swiveling around abruptly, her mouth opening in surprise at having been caught.

"Wh-what?"

"Where have you been," Amon repeated. "Don't you want to get dinner?"

"I, uh, um…not really." Her face flushed and she looked down at the ground.

"Robin," he began patiently, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied insistently, then turned and punched the up button for the elevator with her index finger. Behind them, Janet exited out of the restaurant, pausing as she caught sight of Amon and Robin. The two females' eyes met briefly, then Robin snapped her head around to glare at the elevator doors. Amon intently watched her shift from one foot to the other. "You seemed busy," she shot back.

"Don't be ridiculous," Amon retorted as the doors opened and they stepped a side to allow the people within to exit. "We were going to have dinner and I was waiting for you at the bar as I had said I would be."

Robin crossed her arms and rested her back against the elevator wall, stubbornly refusing to meet Amon's eye. He nearly kicked the wall in frustration. _Fine_, his mind spat back. The doors opened and the two silently strode through the hallways to their room. Amon had removed his key, ready to unlock the door, but Robin reached it first, quickly swiping her key card and simultaneously giving the door a shove. The first place she went was the kitchenette, rummaging through the cupboards until she extracted a package of the instant ramen they had purchased earlier that day. Amon sat down at the bar separating the kitchen from the living area, choosing to watch his young ward stamp around the kitchenette. At this point, there was nothing he could say that would rectify the situation, so he instead settled for observing her childish antics.

"Do you want some, too?" Robin muttered as she prepared the kettle with water.

"Sure," he responded neutrally, struggling in vain to hide his annoyance and growing frown.

The water heating, Robin busied herself with organizing the cupboards. Normally Robin put away the groceries and liked the goods to be stored in a certain way. Seeing that she had no desire to communicate with him, Amon suppressed a groan and stood up from the bar. He paced the room a bit, coming to stop between the two beds. Amon's hand came up, covering his face as he thought of how to alleviate the problem. Happening to glance down at the bed, he stopped short as he saw a yellow piece of paper sticking up slightly from Robin's bag. It wasn't the note itself that piqued Amon's interest, but rather the fact that he recognized his brother's handwriting. _What is this?_ Glancing covertly into the kitchen to check that Robin was still preoccupied, Amon extracted the note. His eyes widened as he skimmed the words.

_Microfiche? Information? _

A rising anger began to build within Amon at the realization. Robin somehow had obtained information and apparently turned to Nagira for help. She had gone to his brother instead of him. Amon felt sick at her betrayal of their trust. Robin had hidden something from him, preferring Nagira to her guardian. A flicker of movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention and he looked up to find Robin staring at him in horror. His face hardened and he held out the note.

"What is this?" Amon asked, his voice icy.

She rushed forward, grasping at the note. Amon held it high and just out of reach, eyes boring into hers, pinning her in place.

"You don't have any right to go through my things," she objected weakly, hands clenched at her sides.

"What is this?" Amon repeated just as coldly as the first time. She stood there motionless, a mixture of fear, dread and anger written on her face. "Robin!"

She started at the sound of her name, breaking out of her dread. "I was going to tell you tonight at dinner," she whispered.

"Tell me what?" he snapped back in an impatient tone.

Robin cringed. "I-I, um, found something within my mother's amulet." Amon waited silently for her to continue. "There was a small tube hidden inside. Na-Nagira said it was something called microfiche."

"And why didn't you tell me when you had found this microfiche?" he asked coolly. "Why didn't you come to _me_ the moment you found this information?" Amon continued, his voice now growing louder in anger. Robin opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came. Before he could stop himself, Amon found himself asking the question primarily on his mind.

"Why don't you trust me?"

Amon's voice betrayed him, the hurt obvious in his tone. At his words, Robin anger emerged and she lunged forward to snatch the note from his hand. It crumpled as she turned away, her free hand covering her face. Amon stood uneasily to the side, unsure of how to proceed. After a moment, she turned towards him, a look of sadness on her face.

"You really don't know why I choose to go to Nagira over you?" At his perplexed expression, she explained. "I don't know what's on that microfiche, but it is most likely more information about my past." Robin shook her head. "You – your feelings on witches…me…I just couldn't tell you." Her voice was barely audible and Amon took another tentative step forward to hear her better. "I couldn't take the chance to alienate you even more until I was positive of what information the amulet contained." Robin lips turned upward into a small, sad smile. "I went to Nagira, because I knew he wouldn't…care. It wouldn't matter to him whatever more he found out about my past."

Amon stared at her as her voice trailed off, a sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Robin turned away again and he took a few tentative steps forward. "Robin, you can always come to me whenever you need help. I take my duties to you very seriously."

Immediately, her head came up as she spun around. "Duty? I'm your _duty_?" Robin spat. She was so openly furious, even Amon was taken aback at her anger. "That's all you see me as, isn't it? You stay with me to make sure I don't lose control and harm others. What you said last night about protecting me wasn't true, was it? You stay with me to protect _others_, not me."

Robin turned on her heel and fled to the door instead of waiting for an answer. Amon barely managed to get to the exit before she did, letting her collide against his body. His arms came up to surround her, attempting to keep her against him.

"Move!" she shouted, struggling to get around him. Amon did not respond, passively preventing Robin from moving around him. "Stop it!" she cried, stumbling backwards as she pushed against his chest. Robin's hand formed into a fist and she threw a punch against Amon's shoulder. Her touch was so light, he barely moved at its impact. For a moment, Robin stared in disbelief at him, shocked she had had so little force behind her fist. Her anger returned and this time she lifted both fists, bringing them squarely down against Amon's chest with a solid thud before collapsing against him, exhausted and frustrated. Amon's arms came up again, pulling her tightly against his chest. He pulled the hair away from her face as she leaned against him, wishing that he could rewind time so the two of them could restart the day. Exhaling through his nose, Amon bent over and placed his cheek upon her head. As Robin slowly calmed down, he closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her body tucked tightly against his. Her knees buckled suddenly, leaving Amon little time to catch her before she fell fully. They fell to the carpeted floor, Amon resting his head against the door and bringing Robin back to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Robin," he murmured into her hair. She lifted her face, green eyes puffy and sad once more, gazing into his face curiously. He lifted a finger, carefully running it down Robin's cheek. "I shouldn't have confronted you as I did," he explained. "I was…angry."

"Angry?" she repeated cautiously.

"Yes. I was angry that you chose to go to Nagira first over me."

"I was going to –"

Amon silenced her with a finger to her lips. "It's alright, Robin. I understand why you did what you did." His eyes traveled south, resting on her mouth trembling slightly under his forefinger. After a moment, his gaze returned to Robin's eyes. She stared at him expectantly. Amon hesitated, unable to tear himself away from the sight of Robin's face, his heart pounding wildly within his chest. As he felt them incrementally move closer towards the other, Robin's eyes took on a hopeful look. Fighting back the inevitable, Amon furiously struggled to divert the situation.

"Are you still interested in that tattoo?"

Her face crinkled in confusion. "Are you serious?" she asked as she sat on her heels.

He nodded and brushed the hair from her face. "Yes. I'll get one, too." Amon smiled lightly as Robin looked to him in dismay. "Get your coat."

----------

A mere fifteen minutes later, Amon had managed to track down a reputable establishment. The two sat in the front of the store on bar stools, each leafing through a binder chock full of various designs. He fought down a smile as he watched Robin carefully study each design.

"Nervous?" he asked, leaning over to her. Robin lifted her face and shook her head no. "Really?"

"I'm not nervous at all," she replied confidently. She pushed her binder towards him and pointed to one in particular. "I think you should get this one," Robin announced.

Amon carefully took the binder and studied the one she had indicated. "A phoenix," he said slowly, a small smile forming on his face. He looked back to her waiting face. "I think it's a good idea." Immediately, Robin's face broke into a pleased smile.

Rising from his seat, Amon picked up the binder and approached the counter. "Would you be able to use this design to cover an existing tattoo?"

The man behind the counter stood from his stool and glanced down at the design indicated. "Depends on the original tattoo, but we should be able to work with whatever you've got. Rei is an expert at covering existing tattoos.

Robin had risen from the table and now hovered near Amon's elbow. "You're going to get rid of your old tattoo?"

Amon barely glanced down to her. "I no longer need it." Amon returned his attention to the binding, flipping through some more pages until a particular snake design caught his eye. "Where did you plan on getting your tattoo?" he asked of Robin without looking up.

She tilted her head to the side. "I was thinking about my left shoulder blade – possibly on my lower back."

"Left shoulder blade. The lower back is too stereotypical for females." He slid the binder across the counter. "You picked out mine, so I get to pick out yours." With that, Amon plopped his forefinger in the middle of the design.

"An oroborus," she said, looking up to Amon with a smile. "Alright."

"Very well then," the man behind the counter said. "I'm Takahashi and I will be doing the tattoo for the girl this evening. You two come back here and we'll get everything set up." The man led them behind the counter and settled them in different areas. Amon quickly unbuttoned his shirt when instructed, then stripped off his undershirt.

A different man – apparently the Rei that Takahashi had mentioned earlier – examined Amon's tattoo. "This shouldn't be a problem to cover up," the man said after a moment. "However, it will look different from how the design appeared in the binder." Without waiting for Amon to object, the man set about getting his supplies ready. Amon turned his head, nearly doubling over in shock as he found Robin lying face down on a table without a single article of clothing covering her top half, save a piece of cloth draped over her back. She attempted to remain neutral, but Amon had no difficulties seeing that she was uncomfortable. The flush over her face and body was evidence enough. Takahashi barely glanced at Robin's bare back as he prepared his tools. She met Amon's eye briefly, then glanced away.

"This will probably hurt, especially seeing as this is your first time," the man warned as he began drawing the design on her shoulder blade. Robin nodded back to him. Amon watched her carefully, letting himself relax gradually.

"You lift weights often?" the man at Amon's side asked suddenly, startling him.

"Not as often as I would like, but yes."

Rei nodded appreciatively. "Good muscle tone."

Amon glanced back to Robin, catching her staring at his bare torso. She started and quickly averted her eyes.

"So," Takahashi began, not looking up from his work on Robin's back, "what made you decide to get a tattoo? And especially at your age?"

"I wanted one," Robin answered airily. She smiled as the man laughed at the response.

"I see. It's fairly uncommon for us to see someone your age getting a tattoo." He stopped and looked to Amon. "It's even more odd when said person gets a tattoo along with their guardian."

Amon shrugged. "It was time for a change for me and an early birthday present for Robin."

Takahashi quirked an eyebrow as a third man came into the room. He had so many piercings, Amon's face hurt just looking at him. Holding a cigarette in one hand, the third man leaned against the wall and gave them a thoughtful look.

"I saw this show on the TV the other day about some city in the US where sixteen year old girls are given boob jobs for their birthdays." He gestured towards Robin. "In perspective, it's not that strange that she's getting a tattoo. At least she doesn't have to worry about saline ruptures."

The first man nodded at this. "I guess you do have a point, Johnny." He turned his attention to Robin. "I hope you don't regret it, though. We do get some people who were tattooed at a young age and who hate their choice when they get to thirty. Kind of like your, uh, guardian there." Takahashi paused. "At least you're getting a tattoo on your back, so you won't see it too often," he added with a laugh.

"I guess if I change my mind, I can always have it tattooed over like Amon," Robin said with a small, noncommittal shrug. She turned her gaze towards Amon, considering him in silence a moment before speaking again. "What was she like?"

"Who?" Amon asked with a puzzled expression.

"The woman you got the tattoo for."

He stared back at her in surprise, then dropped his head. _So she knew from the start_. "She was my first love."

Immediately, the ears in the room perked up at this bit of information.

"Oh?" Robin asked, feigning neutrality.

Amon dropped his eyes, smiling slightly at the memory. "Yes. I was eighteen and had been recently put in charge of my first unit. We hit it off immediately and though I wasn't supposed to be involved with a member of my team, I did so anyway."

"You got involved with an older woman, it sounds," Johnny commented.

"Yes, she was three years my senior."

The first tattoo artist whistled. "I dated an older woman once. Boy, let me tell you, the sex was great." Rei cleared his throat loudly and Takahashi quickly apologized to Robin.

"What about you?" Johnny asked, nodding to Robin. "Tell us about your first love."

Robin blushed as Amon's eyes widened slightly in alarm. "I-I don't think that's a good idea. Nothing happened anyway."

"Aww, come on," Johnny insisted, egging her on. "You have nothing better to do while you're here."

"Alright," she said after a moment of hesitation, making Amon's stomach lurched. "Well, he was in seminary training at the corresponding school from where I lived in the convent –"

"You lived in a convent?" Takahashi interrupted.

"Yes, I was orphaned and taken into a convent in Italy when I was an infant." Robin returned to the story. "This man eventually became a priest." She paused, blushing at the thought. "I used to go to him all the time for confession."

"What about when you needed to confess your thoughts about _him_?" Johnny asked.

Robin blushed more furiously and pushed her chin into the padding of the table. "I went to a different priest for those confessions – and I never mentioned names either."

"Was he tall, dark, mysterious and handsome?" Johnny winked.

"No," Robin ducked her head. "Actually, quite the opposite. I mean, he _was_ handsome," she hurried to explain. "_Very_ handsome – he could have easily been an actor or something -- but he was also very fair and he always made me laugh." Robin smiled, her eyes far away. "I was so in love with him at the time. It seemed so strange that he had joined the priesthood."

"How old were you?" Rei asked interestedly, breaking his silence.

"Fifteen," Robin responded with a nervous laugh. "I guess I was an early bloomer." She sobered. "It wasn't until after I had been in Japan a few months that I discovered that he had run off with a nun from the convent. Francesca." She said the name wistfully. "She was always so beautiful. It was no surprise that he had been in love with her."

"Were you saddened by this news?"

"Sort of, but by that point I had already gotten over him. Shortly before I came to Japan, I started a relationship with another boy my age." Robin frowned. "But I didn't realize what I had at the time…so, it was mostly one-sided." She looked up. "Then I came to Japan a couple of years ago."

"And since you've come to Japan, has there been anyone?"

"There was one person," Robin began slowly and once more Amon tensed, "but it was rather one-sided again. I think he understood, though, that I wasn't interested in him in that way."

_Michael_, Amon thought. _She's talking about Michael_.

"You seem to have a lot of love experience for one so young," the first tattoo artist commented.

Robin shrugged. "I guess."

"Does this mean you've already had your first kiss?" Johnny inquired with a raised pierced eyebrow.

"Yes," she replied and buried her head in the table, hiding the furious blush which had covered her face.

----------

The two crashed through the door to their hotel room, full of euphoria and laughing as they entered. Robin hurried to the bathroom, pulling her shirt over her shoulder and craning her neck to catch a glimpse of her new tattoo in the mirror. She frowned at her bruised skin.

"It looks terrible," she whined.

Amon came up beside her, pulling off his shirt to examine his arm. "Don't worry," he assured, "it will look better in time."

Robin turned to examine his arm. "Yours looks bad, too," she commented as she ran her finger over his upper arm. "Still, it already looks amazing," Robin murmured. Looking up to him, she smiled. "It's hard to believe there was something completely different there this morning."

"You're just happy I went with the one you chose," he retorted as he leaned in the doorway, extending an arm against the doorframe.

"We should celebrate by going to the bar downstairs," Robin suggested hopefully.

"Nice try."

Ducking under him, Robin flashed a smile and exited the bathroom. She flopped on Amon's bed with a giggle. Amon approached her, stopping at the end of the bed and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're not going to bother asking anymore?" he asked with an amused expression.

Turning coy, Robin shot a glance over her shoulder. "Why bother? You never say no."

Amon smiled and flopped exhausted on the bed beside her. He shifted until he lay on one side facing towards the wall. Robin turned over beside him, snuggling up close to his back. A thought coming to his mind, Amon rolled over in place, propping himself up on one elbow. To his surprise, he found Robin's face much closer than he had anticipated. Unaware of the thoughts in his head, she smiled easily up at him, still happy and content from their evening together.

_There's that face again I could wake up to every morning_, Amon thought briefly before he leaned forward and kissed her.

His mouth upon hers. She was everything he had imagined and wanted: warm, sweet and soft, her breath floating lightly against his rough face. His hand came up then, sliding under her hair and around her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek as he kissed her. At last, he broke off slowly, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers.

"Shit," he whispered, biting his lip. Pushing away, Amon froze when he caught sight of Robin's face. She stared back in disbelief, incapable of comprehending the implications of their kiss.

"Wh-what was that?" she managed to get out. Amon nearly cringed, Robin looked so betrayed. "I-I thought that there wasn't anything between us…Amon?"

Finally realizing just how serious of mistake he had made with Robin, Amon quickly turned away and hurriedly exited the bed. "It was a mistake," he said quietly, reaching for his shirt. "I overstepped my bounds."

"Amon," she said faintly, lower lip quivering, "does this mean that there…that you…that you have feelings for me?"

His hands paused on the buttons of his shirt and he shot a glance over his shoulder, feeling more guilt at Robin's hurt face. Amon quickly looked away. "Yes."

"But I thought…you weren't…you didn't…" Robin's voice trailed off as her voice broke. "This whole time you let -- _wanted_ me – to believe that you weren't interested."

"I let you sleep in my fucking bed, Robin," he replied lowly. "That should have been a clue as to how much I care for you." Finished with buttoning his shirt, Amon strode to the table, swiping the keycard and heading towards the exit. He stopped just short of the doorway, not turning around. "It's not right…what we have between us."

"Don't go!" Robin pleaded after him in a panicked voice. As he hand lit upon the doorknob, Amon heard her run up behind him, her feet hitting the carpet softly. Her hands grasped his arm, pulling him back.

"I need to leave, Robin," he replied with a shake of his head. "Clear my head, get a drink…"

"Don't leave me, don't go to _her_," she whispered desperately, burying her face into his shirtsleeve. "_Please_, Amon."

He stood there, his hand still on the door, weighing his options. Everything he had spent the day trying to repair was now torn asunder, lying in pieces in the rift between them. An image of the woman, Janet, appeared before his eyes, beckoning him with a smile. Amon knew that she would accept him gladly, but the idea of a one-night stand seemed empty and unappetizing.

Eventually, Robin backed away when he made no move to leave, retreating to her bed. She climbed in, still fully clothed, and turned away from Amon. Even so, he could see her shoulders shaking silently beneath the covers. Giving up in defeat, Amon gently returned his keycard to the table and slipped between the sheets of his bed, feeling empty by the lack of another presence beside him.

---------

**Author's Notes:**

Wow, a lot happens this time and I didn't need to edit anything out of the chapter. It took me a bit longer to release this chapter than anticipated due to my note fact-checking. Initially, I wrote Robin as crying throughout the microfiche/Nagira confrontation, but at the moment, I'm tired of girls always crying in those sorts of situations. Instead, she gets understandably angry and a little sad. When Amon tells her he cares for her, but can't be with her, then Robin can cry. The girl's had her heart ripped out by the man she loves and deserves the right at that point.

As you can tell, there are many notes for this chapter. I'm not good with subtle symbolism, but some elements need to be discussed more fully. I thought of removing them and placing them in my blog since there is much information presented here, but I really feel that these notes will help the reader better understand the premise and ideas behind the story. I don't really know too much about any particular mythology, just bits of pieces of various cultures. On the other hand, I _do_ know quite a bit of history.

1. _The bird and the snake_

Of course, the title is a reference to the phoenix and oroborus tattoos the two get later in the chapter. Besides the overt symbolism of these mythological creatures yet to be discussed, the simplified symbols of the bird and snake can also speak of Robin and Amon's tumultuous relationship. Who is really the bird and who is the snake is up to the reader's interpretation.

2. _Microfiche_

Dang, for something that was so common when I was a young child, I could not find too much information on microfiche – not even on Wikipedia. I remember going to the library and having to sort through the microfiche files to look up books. Yeah, I'm so glad we switched to those nifty little things called jump drives. The idea for the rolled up microfiche comes from the COM type which is narrow and can be rolled, if I understand this correctly, although it actually originates from – this is so bad – the end sequence in the_ Rock_. From what I could tell, that should also be a type of COM microfiche. Of course, Robin's is a bit smaller, but I'm guessing that in the future there are additional types of data storage. Hey, if people can hack into data systems just with their minds in _Ghost in the Shell_, then developing a new form of compact microfiche should be no sweat. Interestingly, microfiche is very good to use because it is an analog storage device as opposed to today's traditional digital storage and less likely to get corrupted. Since the letters are so small, it's not possible to pick up a piece of microfiche and read it without some sort of viewing device (like one of those high-tech magnifying glass thingamajigs).

3. _Akhenaten and Tutankhaten_

Few discussions about the Egyptian god Amun can proceed without mentioning the later sun disk, Aten. Amun was initially the god of air, though later he was fused with Ra and Horus to digivolve into Ra-Amun-Horus and was plastered to almost every Pharaoh's name. The Aten/Akhenaten controversy is arguably history's most interesting period. Unfortunately, this controversy hinders discussion because anything different than what is currently accepted by Egyptologists (who incidentally rely primarily on a book written nearly a hundred years ago and seem to ignore basic geological science) is not given any credence and ignored. I have read many books and seen many a documentary, but some of this knowledge is generally missing from what is available on the Internet, so I'm going by what's in my brain. But, my brain is pretty reliable at remembering written material. Misora discussed Atenism a bit in her story _The Burning Time_, although I believe Akhenaten was actually not the first person to introduce the Aten sun religion as written. I am quite positive that I read that his father, Amenhotep III, (and possibly even Akhenaten's grandfather) encouraged the idea of the monotheistic deity to the Egyptian people. Due to public opinion polls, however, the dude decided to leave the idea of an official new religion on the back burner during the reelection period and earned himself a rare long lifespan. (Note: ancient Egyptians did not hold elections and the author is fairly certain there were no opinion polls. And if there were, they were likely highly unreliable.) Smart thinking as this prevented him from being "erased" from Egyptian history as were his four successors. Akhenaten later forcibly proclaimed the sun disk Aten as Egypt's only god, ignoring his country's established belief system, economic state, international relations and choose instead to bankrupt his prosperous nation by building vast temples, a new capitol city and basically ignoring reality as the country fell around him (hmm, this sounds oddly familiar). Then…he mysteriously died.

Tutankhamun, perhaps today's most famous pharaoh, was initially born Tutankhaten to Akhenaten and his lesser Royal Wife, Kiya. There is a lot of controversy about Tut (_unbelievably_ a lot), but it seems that contrary to what many originally believed, Tutankhamun attempted to undo the damage wrought by his father and _was_ doing a good job helping restore Egypt when he died at age nineteen. He changed his name from Tutankh_aten_ to Tutankh_amun_ as a gesture to restore the confidence in the country's popular polytheistic religions. On an unrelated note, many believe that Tutankhamun's successor, Ay, stole the goods from the tomb of Nefertiti (primary wife of Akhenaten and, interestingly, daughter of Ay). This explains the surprising amount of wealth found in the tomb for a relatively minor, young Pharaoh. Many of the items found were actually created for a woman, including the trademark golden mask and his sarcophagus. The original face of the mask was cut out and the present one was inserted and bolted in the former's place. Nefertiti was beloved by the Egyptian people, despite the damage done by her husband. There is (even more) controversial evidence that suggests Nefertiti was Akhenaten's co-regent and quite possibly his successor as the Pharaoh Smenkhare (this is one of the most heated current subjects in Egyptology). For the longest time, historians didn't know what to think about the homosexual overtones of depictions featuring Akhenaten and the co-regent sitting on his lap until somebody finally read the hieroglyphic symbols and figured out it was Akhenaten's wife and not some other dude (reasons for this mix up: women were not given such official authority at this time, Nefertiti changed her names a few times, the symbols weren't always completed, Egyptologists rely on an outdated book, every official and accepted statement on ancient Egyptian culture is basically made by one Egyptian official, etc.). Whether Great Royal Wife or Pharaoh, taking the goods from her tomb would be the reason behind the vastness of Tutankhamun's tomb versus her very bare one. On an icky note, Tutankhamun married his half-sister, the daughter of Nefertiti, although that's nothing compared to Akhenaten, who took the _same_ daughter as his minor wife and apparently bore a son at age 12. Ew! Akhenaten quite loved Nefertiti to make her his Great Royal Wife despite never giving him a male heir, but he really (really) liked his women. This daughter later married Smenkhare (who was possibly Nefertiti herself) and finally Tutankhamun.

Additionally, I came across some information in Wikipedia describing Amon as the marquis of hell. The article states that Amon "controls forty legions of spirits. He appears as a wolf with a serpent's tail, and breaths fire, or appears as a man with dog's teeth in the head of a raven, or simply as a man with a raven's head. He tells of things past and future, and reconciles feuds and controversies between friends." That's an interesting addition to the Egyptian mythology.

Anyway, in this chapter, Janet makes the reference to Aten as a counter to Amun – a sort of irony, so to speak. The reference to naming a son Tutankhaten is because he was the son of Akhenaten. One probably would not name their son after a rival, usurped god, so the suggestion is instead for the child of said god. The historical period of Akhenaten is incredibly interesting. I truly believe that in the future, Akhenaten will be remembered more prominently than any other Pharaoh of ancient Egypt.

4. _Phoenix_

Another symbol stemming from Egyptian mythology. The idea behind the firebird should be fairly simple. A (male) bird builds a nest then ignites it, burning up in flames. From the ashes a new phoenix arises. The phoenix can also regenerate from wounds if injured by an enemy. I thought I had read somewhere that the phoenix was female, but that may have been derived from an alternate firebird mythology (probably the Russian version since I'm more familiar with slavic history). Though the phoenix is clearly a sacred symbol originally associated with the sun god Ra, Christians later took the idea and used to symbol to represent Jesus Christ. The phoenix concept has to be the most used symbol throughout history, including Stravinsky's _Firebird_, which was beautifully captured in the Disney film _Fantasia 2000_. In addition, Jean Grey from _X-Men_ becomes a phoenix and there is that city in Arizona...

I love using this symbol for Robin, given her craft and what happens to her throughout the latter portion of the series. To me, she has always been the phoenix. Since Robin already knows that the first tattoo of Amon's was inspired by a woman, she chooses a phoenix design as a representation of herself to "mark" him. Even if he does not love her, Robin can still ensure that Amon remembers her by way of the tattoo. Amon, however, actually _replaces_ his old tattoo with the phoenix, which should have been a fairly blatant sign to Robin about his feelings towards her. Of course, she doesn't get it at the time.

5. _Oroborus (or ouroborus)_

The timeless symbol of a serpent or dragon eating its tail (because, hey, a big rat eating its tail would just be gross and makes a poor circular design). It's a compelling symbol of many meanings, including infinity and immortality, and considered one of the world's oldest mystical symbols. It has also been used to represent a type of Yin Yang, or the nature of duality, another favorite symbolism of mine. Again, the depiction of a serpent eating its tail originates in Egypt, though similar designs utilizing pig dragons have been found earlier in China. (It's good that time went with the serpent over the pig dragons, in my opinion.) The name ouroborus comes from Greek, meaning literally "tail-devourer". Amon partially chooses this design for Robin for the reason that she is an engineered witch and has the ability to restore and continue the lineage of witches as an "Eve". Robin can retain immortality by endlessly passing on her DNA to her offspring.

Referencing Egyptian beliefs again, the people believed the way to attain immortality was to remain in the minds of others over the years. This is the primary reason why the Akhenaten group was "erased" from all records in Egypt and completely omitted later. If people forgot about them, they could not truly attain immortality. This idea is kind of odd considering some of the tombs we have found of the "normal" people who had their portraits painted on slates and placed on their preserved body. By preserving their bodies through mummification and depicting what they looked like, modern people can remember those who lived thousands of years earlier. This Egyptian idea of immortality is surprisingly sound in some ways.

Amon chooses the oroborus symbol for Robin primarily because it is reminiscent of his immortal namesake. Well, that and the fact that it's a kick-ass design. Maybe he also likes the idea of remaining timeless, always a rock to support Robin wherever she goes and never leaving her side. Amon sees himself as her eternal guardian. This idea is tested later in the story. The oroborus can also be seen as a counter to Robin's phoenix, since both are used to represent eternal rebirth.

And that is the most symbolism I have ever put into any of my works – and there wasn't even that much.

----------

**Coming Up in Chapter 3:**

A new face…a familiar acquaintance...harsh confrontations and plaintive confessions. Those who appear unexpectedly will have a lasting impact on the future.


	4. Chapter 3: Retaliation

**Chapter Three: Retaliation**

The couple Nagira found the next afternoon was a far cry from the one he had seen the day before. He stood in the lobby, gaze drifting between Amon and Robin as he watched the two barely acknowledge the other's presence. Something had obviously transpired since he had last seen them, but for the life of him, Nagira couldn't figure out what it could possibly have been to provoke such icy behaviour. It must have been quite serious, judging by the pained expressions both wore.

For God's sake, they refused to even _look_ at each other.

It had to be Amon's fault, whatever this little thing that was going on between them. It just had to be his fault. Robin hadn't even bothered to ask Nagira about the microfiche, having been so preoccupied with avoiding her guardian this lovely morning.

"So," Nagira began amicably, deftly hiding his bewilderment. "Wanna grab something to eat at this fine establishment?" He gestured to the hotel restaurant behind him.

Robin shot a sideways glance at Amon, before quickly dropping her head again. "Sure," she replied, uncomfortably shifting her weight between her two feet.

Amon merely nodded disinterestedly, staring blankly out one of the lobby windows. Nagira struggled to remain neutral, pushing back the urge to punch his kid brother in the face. Yes, this situation was definitely Amon's doing. Deciding it would be better to confront Amon later - and in private - Nagira rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, leading the way to the restaurant.

"Nice," he whistled as he looked around after they had been seated. "Very swanky."

"Yes," Robin agreed, venturing a bland smile. "So, why are you come to see us today?" she asked as an afterthought, a weak attempt at polite conversation.

Nagira's face sobered and let his menu slip from his fingers. It fell forgotten to the table with a soft plop. "Yeah," he said slowly. He cleared his throat and tried again. "There was something I wanted to tell you. It's kind of like a surprise." His stomach lurched from unease as Amon's head snapped up, eyes narrowing.

"What sort of surprise?" he asked tersely. Robin eyes flicked nervously to Amon before glancing back to her menu.

Clearing his throat again, Nagira fingered the edge of the menu. "Well, I don't think you're going to like it, Amon, but…" he trailed off, trying to think of a way to tell his news without upsetting his brother too terribly much.

"Does it have to do with Robin?" Amon asked pointedly, leaning forward in his seat. Only Robin's green eyes were visible over the top of the menu at this point, studying the two men closely.

"No, it's nothing serious," Nagira protested with a weak laugh. "And this bit of news isn't about Robin either."

Amon relaxed and returned to his menu, seeming to have lost interest in the news. Nagira leaned forward eagerly. "I've found someone."

"What?" Amon asked distractedly.

A wistful expression came over Robin's face as she gazed at Nagira. He could have sworn that Amon looked regretful as the younger brother shot a sideways glance to her

Nagira continued. "Yes. I began going out with her about a year ago." He paused. "I think she might be 'the One'."

"Congratulations," Amon said flatly. "I'm not sure why exactly you would think such news would upset me."

Nagira lifted one arm from the table to run a hand through his hair. "Yeah…" he said slowly. "That's just it. She happens to be someone you know."

"Someone I know?" Amon repeated blankly. At his side, Robin squirmed uncomfortably in the restaurant chair.

Opening his mouth to respond, he was instead cut off by a familiar blonde haired female bounding up to their table. Nagira stood up with a grin, slipping his arm around the woman's waist. Nearly taking a step back in surprise at Amon's furious face, Nagira turned instead to busy himself with seating his woman.

"Amon, Robin," he began with a flourish after he had sat down again, "let me introduce my girlfriend, Yurika."

Amon didn't reply at first, merely shifting his gaze between the two.

"Doujima?" he said at last, his voice deadly calm. Robin winced slightly and slunk down further into her seat. "You're involved with _Doujima_?" Amon snapped at last, leaning forward, the anger blatantly obvious in his eyes. "I can't believe this - Robin?" His attention turned swiftly to his ward who could no longer contain her guilt. Amon stared at her as Robin buried her face in the menu. "You knew," he whispered. Robin refused to look up as she cringed at his voice.

"That's impossible," Nagira cut in with a wave of the hand. "Don't put this on her. I never told her about Doujima." He rolled his eyes at Amon's dubious expression and raised his hand. "Scout's honour."

Amon turned back to Robin. "Then why…"

She finally looked up a bit, not fully raising her eyes. "I suspected. Nothing more."

Somewhat satisfied that his young charge hadn't intentionally kept something else from him, Amon turned back to Nagira. "Are you _insane_?" he seethed, still managing to keep his volume just above a whisper. "You're involved with a member of Solomon. What made you think that was a good idea to take such a risk?"

Nagira bristled at his Amon's tone. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was someone telling him what to do. Especially if that someone was his kid brother. "I'm sorry if you don't like it, but this is our decision to stay together. We've assessed the risks of our relationship -"

"You have got to be joking," Amon interrupted. "You assessed the risks? I don't think you _fully understand_ the potential risks to both myself and Robin by continuing this relationship."

"I can't believe you," Nagira replied, staring at Amon. "We _did_ take into account the dangers of our relationship. What could happen if we stayed together. I would _never_ put Robin in danger." He paused. "Not even you," Nagira added with a jab of his forefinger at Amon.

"She's a known Solomon spy," Amon hissed.

"So is Robin," Nagira shot back.

A waiter drew near, hesitating as he caught sight of the irate expressions on the men's faces before quickly scurrying away. Defiantly, Nagira placed his hand over Doujima's, giving it a light and reassuring squeeze. Amon rested a hand against his chin as he stewed in his anger. He turned his head back to Nagira, still pointedly ignoring Doujima.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Honestly?" Amon quirked an eyebrow. "Because I knew you would react like this."

Bewildered, Nagira and Doujima exchanged glances as they watched Robin look uncomfortably to the side and Amon shoot another apologetic glance her way. Whatever Nagira had said apparently stole some of the thunder form his brother's anger.

Amon frowned and looked at the table. "We should order our food now," he said suddenly, signalling the waiter. He looked to Doujima. "How was your trip here?" Amon inquired grudgingly.

She smiled warmly. "It was good," she responded enthusiastically. "I haven't been out to these parts in some time."

The waiter came around again and this time they ordered. Amon surprisingly managed to remain mostly civil throughout the meal, much to Nagira's puzzlement and relief.

---------

After the meal, Doujima took Robin by the hand.

"It's been so long since I've seen you, Robin," she gushed. "We should go out and catch up - maybe do a little shopping," Doujima added. She paused to look over Robin. "You look fabulous by the way." Robin blushed slightly as Doujima continued. "Of course, anything was better than that drab Puritanical dress thing you used to wear as a Hunter." Doujima's eyes widened and a dainty hand came up to cover her mouth as she hurried to fix her blunder. "I'm so sorry Robin! I didn't mean to be rude."

"No, it's alright, Doujima," Robin replied politely. "Going out sounds like a nice idea," she agreed with a smile.

"Good," Doujima said, smiling brightly and giving the young girl a wink. "Grab your purse and let's leave these two behind."

Fifteen minutes later found the two young women strolling through the streets of the town. They peered into various shop windows as they walked, commenting occasionally when one spotted something interesting. Arriving at a large, upscale boutique, Doujima stopped a moment before yanking Robin through the doors. The younger woman walked aimlessly through the store, vacantly looking over the merchandise.

"What do you think of this shirt, Robin?" Doujima asked, holding up a wine colored strappy number.

Robin stared at it a moment, before extending her hand to look it over. "I like it," she said slowly.

Doujima smiled triumphantly and turned to find a complimentary skirt. She just might be able to get Robin into something a little more appropriate for someone her age. Doujima had no idea why exactly the girl still insisted on wearing such restrictive clothing. Sure, Robin was raised in a convent, but those days had long passed. Maybe all she needed was a reassuring, (moderately) older female hand to steer her in the right fashion direction.

Pausing, Doujima yanked out a coordinating skirt, smiling to herself before turning and beckoning to Robin. Obediently, she walked over, stopping short as her eyes landed on the item in Doujima's hand. Immediately, Robin's nose wrinkled in response and she looked dubiously back to Doujima.

"It seems a little shorter than what I feel comfortable wearing."

"Don't be silly," Doujima replied as a retort. "The skirt should hit slightly above your knee."

"Mm, I'm not sure," Robin said hesitantly.

"Just try it on," Doujima said encouragingly, sensing both the hesitation and unspoken desire within Robin. "I promise it will look fine."

By this point, a young sales associate had wandered over to assist the two. Doujima and the associate spent the next hour selecting various outfits for Robin while she merely complied in her typical bewildered way. In and out of the dressing room Robin went, trying on outfit after outfit. Almost everything the girl tried on fit wonderfully, Doujima couldn't help but notice enviously. While Robin had been on the run with Amon, she had filled out quite nicely and while she didn't appear to do anything exciting with her hair, she looked so much better all around. Doujima and the associate grinned as Robin emerged from the dressing room in the last outfit.

"You look wonderful, Robin," Doujima enthused.

Once again, Robin looked to Doujima with a frown, obviously dubious. "I'm not sure. Is it okay for me to wear something so…revealing?" She whispered the last word, looking furtively around as she rubbed her bare arm self-consciously.

Doujima rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly." She came behind Robin and placed her arm around the girl's shoulder.

"It's not too much?"

"No, of course not." She glanced away. "Besides, I wouldn't dare put you in anything that would give Amon a heart attack."

An odd expression crossed Robin's face, but before Doujima could puzzle the meaning behind the look, Robin turned away and approached the three-way mirror to study her reflection. Doujima had succeeded in placing Robin in shorter and shorter skirts until they had arrived at this item that fell (shockingly) mid-thigh. Robin gave a little spin as she examined herself.

"I think I like it," she announced with a faint smile.

An idea dawned in Doujima's head. "Is there a boy?" she asked with a knowing grin.

Robin blushed and averted her eyes. "Well…there _is_ this boy at the hotel we're staying at. How did you know?"

"It's always a boy," Doujima giggled. "Does Amon know?"

"What?" she asked, wide eyes darting to Doujima in the mirror as she started at the name of her guardian. "Um, I think he might."

"You know what we should do now?" Doujima asked.

"Get some coffee?" Robin suggested hopefully.

Doujima sighed.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, though I admit it's not a bad idea." She beamed at Robin in the mirror. "We need shoes."

----------

"So, what's up?" Nagira asked pointedly. He had tried to get his brother to go out somewhere - anywhere - with him, but Amon had flatly refused. Whether this was due to his brother's usual paranoia or his usual anti-social behaviour, Nagira couldn't deduce. After an offer to a strip club was met with an angry glare, Nagira had given up in defeat and the two had returned to Amon's hotel room.

"With what?" Amon replied huffily.

"Until this point, I've done well keeping my hands to myself, but if you decide to keep up this charade, I guarantee you that my fist will end up in your face." Nagira's expression had turned deadly serious. "And we wouldn't want that to happen to your pretty face, now would we? So, tell me what's going on between you and your little Lolita. When I left yesterday, you two seemed fine."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Now, why don't I believe that for a second?"

"I don't know. I'm not the one who has been keeping secrets." At this, Amon pointedly looked to Nagira.

"I'm not going to apologize for not telling you about Yurika," he responded with narrowed eyes. "Who I sleep with is my business."

Amon turned away. "And the little errand Robin had you on?"

Nagira stared at the side of Amon's face a moment, his expression guilty. "Shit, she didn't tell you."

Amon shook his head. "I found your note. She said she was going to tell me over dinner, but…" he trailed off, his hand clenched at his side. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to be the snitch. Besides," he said, waving his hand, "I thought it was better if you heard it from her directly." Nagira extracted a cigarette. "Robin assured me she would tell you and I trusted her to do so. You should have more faith in her." Squinting at his brother, Nagira studied him a moment through a cloud of smoke. "Is that why there's this rift between you two?" Amon opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Nagira's anger dissolved into worry as Amon began to pale suddenly. "Amon?"

With a thud, Amon sat down hard on his bed, resting his head on his hands. "Fuck!"

"Amon?" Nagira repeated. "What's the matter?"

Head still in his hands, Amon shook his head slowly. "I did something very wrong last night."

Nagira nearly exploded from the anticipation. "Just tell me what happened."

Amon raised his head and looked directly into Nagira's eyes. "I kissed Robin."

A moment passed as Nagira stared at his little brother before his face broke out into a smile. "Ha ha, nice try. I'm not going to fall for that one. Better luck next time."

"I'm serious."

Nagira's laughter died away, the surprise obvious on his face. "Shit." Amon dropped his head again. "B-but how? It was really last night?"

"Yes," Amon nodded. "Last night."

"Why? How?"

Making a frustrated sound, Amon stood up and headed towards the window. "I was angry after I found out about the microfiche. I confronted Robin and she was very upset. I tried to make it up to her and…shit."

Nagira gingerly approached the window. "And?"

"And nothing. I told her there couldn't be anything between us."

"No wonder she's pissed," Nagira said with a sigh. "Why exactly was this a bad thing?" he ventured.

Amon shot him a glare as if his older brother was a moron. "She's too young."

"Is that it?" Nagira asked carefully. "Just her age?"

"Isn't that enough?" Amon replied softly .

"Well, no, not really." Amon turned partially at this, a confused look on his face. "She's not that fifteen year old girl anymore, Amon," Nagira pointed out gently. "Robin has grown up a lot these past two years - and she's not the only one who has changed. As a lawyer, let me also point out that there wouldn't be any legal risk to having a relationship with her." He took a drag of his cigarette. "That is, as long as you stay in the right countries."

"I can't stop thinking about her." Nagira hazarded a glance at Amon, finding his expression pained. It was a grim satisfaction for Nagira that Amon at least was just as upset by the situation as Robin undoubtedly was. "I think about her when I wake up and when I fall asleep. I think about her every day I'm with her. I fantasize about her naked." He ran a hand over his face. "This is bad. I can't take it anymore. I feel like I will betray my duties to Robin if I give in to myself."

"Have you ever considered that maybe Robin has needs as well that aren't being met?" It was a simple question, but apparently not one that Amon had considered too often judging by the surprised look on his face. "As I said, she isn't that fifteen year old girl anymore."

"Do you think she's sexually ready by now?"

"I don't know for sure, but most likely, yes. Girls develop emotionally and physically faster than males. Robin was probably ready when she first met you."

Amon considered this a moment. "And you don't have a problem with me sleeping with her?"

"Well, it's not something I can decide for you," Nagira began, stamping out his cigarette in a cup. "However, I can safely say that, no, I don't have a problem with it." He strayed over to Amon's bed. "You must get lonely at night."

"What?" Amon asked distractedly.

Nagira wandered back to Amon's side, taking a cursory glance out the window. "You should try talking to her again," he suggested, clapping Amon on the arm. An unusual expression crossed Amon's face as he winced from Nagira's hand. "What's wrong."

Amon brushed off Nagira's hand. "Nothing," he insisted uncomfortably, "you hit the tattoo."

"The tattoo?" Nagira lifted an eyebrow. His interest increased when Amon looked away guiltily. "You going to show me or am I going to have to strip you myself?" For a moment, Nagira thought that he would have to make good on his threat, but Amon relented. "A bird," he said suspiciously. Amon refused to look him in the eye.

"It's a phoenix. Robin picked it out."

"Did she. How original," he commented drolly. Nagira straightened. "You didn't happen to get Robin a matching tattoo as well?"

Amon yanked his shirt back on and swiveled away abruptly. "No."

Nagira looked decidedly unconvinced. "Really."

"It's an oroborus and it's on her shoulder blade," Amon conceded irritably.

"Jesus Christ, Amon, what happened after I left yesterday?"

"She wanted one."

"And you just gave Robin a tattoo because _she_ wanted one?" Nagira asked incredulously. "That's not like you."

"Fine. I'll tell you what happened," Amon snapped angrily, giving up. "It was that goddamn woman I saw yesterday in the grocery store. Robin and I went out for coffee after you left and we decided to go back to the hotel for dinner. Robin went upstairs to change while I headed to the bar and found that woman there. At some point, Robin came downstairs, saw us together and took it the wrong way. She was upset and we went back upstairs to eat dinner here. It was then that I found the note." Amon dropped his head. "Robin took what I said about my duties the wrong way and thought that I only stayed with her to protect others from her. I thought I was going to kiss her at one point and offered her a tattoo before I did anything rash." Running a hand through his hair, Amon paused. "I learned…some things about her past while we were being tattooed. About her first love and that she'd been kissed before. We returned to the hotel and we were just relaxed. The moment was…perfect. Before I'd realized what had happened, I was already kissing her."

Nagira nodded his head, absorbing what Amon had said. "I see," he said at last, still amazed. "Did you leave afterwards?" he asked after another moment.

"I intended to, but Robin didn't want me to go." He frowned and looked down. "Afterwards, we went to our beds for the night. It's been bad since then."

"Amon," Nagira said slowly, rolling his cigarette between his thumb and forefingers. "You're not leaving something out…are you?"

"Like what?" Amon replied stiffly.

"Something doesn't add up." He shook his head. "I'm not sure what it is," he attempted to look Amon directly in the eye, but his brother quickly averted his gaze. "Hmm," Nagira continued, thinking aloud, "you said that after you kissed her, you both went to your beds. Why would you say it like that? It's not as though you don't always sleep in separate beds."

"You're grasping at straws. There weren't any implications in what I said."

"I think you're lying to me again." Nagira glanced about the room, taking a few steps away from the window before turning back to Amon. "Where were you exactly when you kissed Robin?" Silence. "Amon?" he asked pointedly.

Amon cleared his throat. "In my bed," he admitted.

Nagira studied Amon's back a moment. "And why were you both in your bed?"

"We were going to sleep."

"You were going to let her sleep with you?"

There was a brief pause. "Yes."

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but do you let her sleep with you often?" Amon stared straight ahead, his jaw clenched.

"What the fuck are you thinking," Nagira whispered. "You bastard. I don't blame Robin for being angry and confused." Amon opened his mouth to speak, but Nagira cut him off. "Don't you _dare_ try to defend yourself. You talk of yearning and wanting Robin, but of not being able to have her when you're really just leading her to the gate and abandoning her at the last minute. You act as though you're not a culpable party in this situation when in fact you're the one making the mess. I can't believe you. You let her stay in your bed, then don't even admit you have feelings for her. You are so selfish! You can't have your cake and eat it too." He stomped around the room. "You can't treat women this way and I especially won't let you do it to Robin either." Nagira shook his head. "I known you've done similar things in the past, with that woman - Robin's roommate in Tokyo - but I never could have believed you would ever treat _Robin_ so cruelly."

"She would always ask," Amon said lowly. "She would ask so politely and, God help me, I could never refuse her. It was that expression on her face. I liked it when she came to me."

Nagira ran a hand through his hair. "Did you sleep as two people in one bed or was it closer." He glanced Amon's way when he didn't answer, noting the look of regret he found on Amon's face. "Did it ever once occur to you that this might not be the best - forget it, I'm not going to continue." Nagira growled in frustration. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since just after the Factory collapse. At the beginning I think she was frightened, but she I suppose she grew accustomed to being with me at night."

"Goddamn it, Amon."

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Amon said quietly, and Nagira yet again fought down the urge to punch him. At the very least his brother appeared genuinely remorseful. "She was so soft and warm…her body was comforting against mine."

"And the fact that she's in love with you didn't hurt either," Nagira commented dryly. He took out another cigarette and lit up. "Since we're being honest here and considering what you've just told me, can you at least admit that you love Robin? Just to me?"

Amon cast Nagira a sideways glance. "I think it's past love by this point. More like lust."

"You got that right," Nagira muttered around his cigarette. "So, what are you going to do?" Before Amon could reply, Nagira's mobile phone rang. He answered it, spoke briefly to the person on the other end, then hung up. "Hold the thought. That was Yurika. The girls are downstairs waiting for us in the lobby."

As they entered the elevator, Nagira shot a look to Amon, but he didn't reciprocate. With a sigh, Nagira leaned against the rear wall of the elevator. Amon remained standing in the middle, staring passively at the doors. The two nearly stopped short as the elevator opened and they found the two females waiting for them, shopping bags in hand. Nagira shot a nervous glance to Amon after catching a glimpse of the outfit Robin wore, but his brother managed to look only mildly surprised.

"Now, that's a declaration of war, if I've ever seen one," he leaned in, whispering to Amon, before moving forward to greet Doujima and Robin with a smile. "You look…different, Robin," Nagira ventured, reaching out to take her bags. At Robin's disappointed face and Doujima's glare, he tried again. "What I meant is that you look nice." Nagira cast another glance sideways, but Amon remained silent. He noted that Robin didn't seem particularly surprised by his reaction.

"So, how was did your day out go?" Nagira asked, feigning interest in shopping.

----------

As Doujima began to enthusiastically relate the events of their afternoon out, Robin slowly meandered away. She moved aimlessly, eventually gravitating towards the lobby windows. Holding out her hand, Robin let her fingers run over the windowsills as she walked. Even as she moved farther away from the group, Robin could feel the heavy weight of Amon's gaze upon her back. After a bit, she found herself in one of the alcoves of the lobby. Passing over the plush chairs, Robin approached a large bay window, staring vacantly at the overlooking grounds.

"Afternoon," the voice spoke amiably, startling Robin by its closeness.

Spinning around quickly, Robin found herself looking up into the face of the boy she had seen the day before. "Um, afternoon," she returned weakly, butterflies rising within her stomach.

"You look nice," the boy commented, causing Robin to flush. Amon rarely said anything about her looks and she had rarely heard such things at her time in the convent, which had led Robin to become uncomfortable with this sort of admiration in general.

"Th-thanks," Robin managed to stammer, self-consciously looking down at herself. The truth was that she was still quite uncomfortable with her attire, feeling as though she had committed some grave sin by wearing a sleeveless top and short skirt in public - though Doujima had spent much time telling her the contrary. The outfit exposed too much skin for Robin's liking and she was most uncomfortable with the admiring stares of onlookers.

"Are you staying in this hotel for awhile?" the boy ventured.

"Um, I'm not sure. Probably a few more days."

"You don't know?" he asked, eyes crinkling in amusement. "Pardon me, I'm being rude. My name is Klaus and I'm visiting here from Germany." He stuck out his hand and Robin gingerly accepted.

"I'm Robin," she returned with a blush. "Is your family in Japan on business?" Robin asked politely.

"Yes," he answered, laughing. "Seems like everyone in this hotel is a foreigner on a business trip. Robin is a beautiful name," he added, inducing her to blush to increase. "I hope you don't think I'm being forward, but would you like to have dinner with me this evening?" Klaus asked, his eyes growing serious.

Robin's heart thumped as he waited for a reply. "Yes," she answered at last, her voice quivering a bit.

Klaus nodded approvingly. "I'll come by your room around seven then," he said, glancing at his watch.

"Alright," she replied meekly. "I'm in room 537."

"Great," he said with a broad smile. Robin felt like melting just by looking at it. Amon never smiled at her like that. "I can't wait. I need to get going now, though," he finished apologetically.

With a wave of his hand, the boy who had introduced himself as Klaus was gone. Robin blankly watched him go, shocked at the unexpected turn of events. Preoccupied with her spinning thoughts, she glided back to where the others stood, still listening to Doujima ramble on about their busy afternoon of shopping. Amon's eyes had followed Klaus as he had strolled across the lobby, then turned their intense gaze on her as she approached, but he said nothing. Robin decided to ignore Amon and instead look interested in the ongoing conversation.

----------

Chapter Four: Defiance stemming from heartache...Robin's actions will set off a chain of events that will forever alter the relationship between herself and Amon.

---------

_Author's Notes:_

Nothing really to comment on this time. This was a short chapter, but the next one should be longer. I think the next one will actually be the last chapter with an additional little epilogue tacked on. I had a very difficult time with this chapter. I could not get it to the place I wanted. I've been working on this short chapter for a couple of weeks now, nitpicking everything and yet still quite unhappy with the end result.

Sorry for the lack of updates recently. I decided shortly after I posted the last chapter, that I wanted to add WHR screenshots to my website. Just a few. At that point with my current host it wasn't feasible, so I had to track down a suitable new home for the site. I then decided I needed to completely update/recode my website and add another page or five. The whole thing took a couple of weeks and you should definitely take the time to check it out. Details about the site are in my profile.

However, it didn't stop there. I had to create another Apophysis tutorial for the Julian technique, which only took a few days, fortunately. If you want to see the crap I _really_ like writing, then you can look at my Apophysis tutorials on deviantART. They're just a tad different from the writing I post here. Afterwards, I also had to figure out how to change my deviantART skin, apply GTK + themes to GIMP, mess around with PHP and figure out why the visual styles weren't being applied to XP (somewhere along the way, I hadn't correctly replaced the uxtheme.dll, but it's fixed now and looking pretty).

It was after busying myself with all of the things listed above, that I came to the conclusion that I had avoided finishing this piece. I'm not sure why exactly. I mean, I wrote ¾ of it in one day and most of my time is spent putting on the finishing touches. I suppose I was also concerned about this chapter and how readers would respond. I'm sure there are many that will think Robin is completely out of character or will dislike one thing or the other. If there's one thing I've learned from my other story, _Fallen_, it's that I can't foresee how fans will react to my perception of the characters in WHR. I'm now kind of questioning what I was thinking when I started the piece.


	5. Chapter 4: The Broken Circle Mended

**Chapter Four: The Broken Circle Mended**

"Worried?" Nagira asked quietly of Amon as they sat reading their menus.

"Why would I be worried?" Amon shot back without looking up.

"Because, your little Robin is out on a date with some punk," Nagira retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Robin is free to do whatever she wants."

"Except be with you."

Amon's eyes flashed in anger, but he did not give Nagira the satisfaction of a response. "I trust Robin," he said instead.

"Trust her not to screw around?" Nagira replied mockingly.

"Trust her not to do anything that would get herself into a bad situation."

Nagira sighed and resumed his menu reading. After learning of Robin's plans for the evening, the other three had decided to go out for dinner. In truth, Doujima had announced that they were going to eat at an upscale restaurant she had heard about prior to her arrival. Nagira had agreed merely to make her happy, while Amon frankly didn't care, having more important matters on his mind. At the moment, Doujima had excused herself to the restroom, leaving the brothers alone for the first time since the girls had returned from shopping.

"I can't believe you're here having dinner with us and not out spying on Robin," Nagira commented after a moment.

Amon frowned at his menu. "Yeah, well Robin is angry enough with me as it is. I don't need to do anything that would break her faith in me more - unlike you," he couldn't help but add.

Nagira let out an exasperated puff of air and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. "Jesus Christ, you just can't ever let anything go, can you? You are such the model of maturity." At Amon's pointed glare, Nagira leaned forward. "Get over yourself. You got yourself into this mess all on your own. For God's sake, you are having such petty fights with a girl ten years your junior. You are, and have always been such a child, consistently relying on your past as an excuse for your behaviour. Well guess what? You didn't make an oath to me and I don't have to take your shit."

Before Amon could reply, Doujima returned to the table. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped after she caught sight of Nagira and Amon's irate expressions. "Did I miss something important?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"Nothing that you didn't already know about Amon from working with him those years at the STN-J," Nagira replied dryly.

"Oh?"

"There's nothing wrong, Doujima," Amon insistent tersely, still glaring at his brother.

"Of course there's nothing wrong," Nagira said with a grand sweep of his hand. "There's never anything wrong with you, is there Amon? Everything is always fine, no matter what new stupid shit you're trying to pull."

"Nagira, stop," Amon commanded sternly.

"No, you stop," Nagira returned, pointing his half-finished cigarette at his younger half-brother. "You stop getting yourself into these messes and expecting me to help you fix the problem. I'm not putting up with this if you're not going to actually _acknowledge_ my help. In the future, you can save yourself a trip to me by not kissing Robin in the first place if you can't handle the ramifications of such actions."

Amon said nothing, staring furiously across the table at Nagira. The two brothers faced off as Doujima shifted her gaze between the two men.

"You kissed Robin?" she asked of Amon, openly incredulous at this bit of news.

"Yes, last night," Nagira answered without a glance in Doujima's direction.

"Shit! So that's what was going on with Robin this afternoon." She smacked her forehead. "I thought that Amon was just being a dick like usual." Amon broke his glare at Nagira by shifting two steely eyes to Doujima. Immediately, she became sheepish. "Well, you do have a habit of being...dickish." Doujima waved her hand in the air and shook her head to regain her train of thought. "Anyway, she told me that there was a boy at the hotel and that's why I got her all of those outfits and short skirts. If I had known what was _really_ going on…" she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders in a helpless gesture.

Nagira inclined his head, his eyes sympathetic. "It's not your fault. You had no idea what had happened."

Doujima nodded and looked at the table. "But why didn't Robin say anything to me?" she asked dejectedly.

"She's just upset and not thinking straight," Amon said with a frown.

He ignored the angry ensuing looks and turned his glare to the menu instead. It, at least, couldn't protest at his behaviour.

----------

Robin glanced about the restaurant with a smile, before looking down to her nearly empty plate. She gave a contented sigh as pushed the item away. Klaus' head came up at the sound and sent a smile her way.

"Was it good?" he inquired.

"Oh, very," Robin enthused, her cheeks growing warm as she blushed.

"You eat very well for someone of your size," Klaus teased, laughing at the sheepish expression on her face. He moved his hand across the table, gently brushing his thumb against Robin's skin. "I know I've said it before, but you look stunning this evening."

"Th-thank you…again," Robin stammered as she pulled back her hand. "What did you think of the dinner?" she added quickly.

"Well, it was good, but I think I prefer authentic Italian food," he answered with a smirk. "You must feel the same."

Robin hesitated. "Yes, Italian food is generally served differently in other countries than Italy, but it was a good attempt on the part of the chef."

Klaus nodded. "It seemed a little more ornate than traditional Italian food." He glanced around for a waiter. "If the Japanese spent as much time on war tactics as they do on food preparation, they might have had a chance during the last world war." He shrugged. "I guess they're all too busy cutting carrots into little flowers."

Robin paused, her ice water stopped halfway to her mouth, and cocked her head at his words. "_I'm_ half-Japanese," she pointed out with a frown upon her lips.

Having signaled a waiter, Klaus turned back to face her in surprise. "Really? But you're so pretty."

Before Robin could determine what to make of his words, the waiter approached their table, ready to take their order for dessert.

----------

The threesome decided to walk home from the restaurant rather than taking a taxi back to the hotel. They remained more or less silent as they continued, the brothers still quite angry with the other. Doujima had hoped the walk would help the men could cool off, but thus far, no such luck. The two remained distant and refused to look at the other fully.

A few blocks from their hotel, Doujima spied what looked to her a fun looking bar. After some persuasion and empty arguments, she managed to get them into the establishment and seated at the bar. It wasn't only the brothers who needed a little alcohol. With great relief, Doujima took a large swig of her drink.

"Come on you two," she said in exasperation after they had sat in silence for nearly ten minutes. "You can't still be mad at each other."

They merely glared at her in lieu of a response.

"Shunji?" she pleaded.

He shrugged. "What do you want me to do? It's Mr. Ice Man over here that is the root of this problem."

Amon snapped his head around to glare at Nagira. "You really believe this is entirely my fault? You and Robin have nothing to do with this, whatsoever?"

Nagira slammed down his glass onto the bar. He lifted his other hand to point a finger at his younger brother. "Do you want to know what your real problem is?" he asked, not answering the question. Amon stared back disinterestedly. "You need to get laid. Big time."

"With whom?" Amon answered disdainfully. "Should I just randomly ask one of these women here? I don't think that would work very well."

Nagira laughed aloud. "Are you kidding me? You are like a total chick magnet." Amon's expression became doubtful at this. "Amon, you had a fifteen year old falling all over you," Nagira added.

Seeing that Amon remained dubious at his assertion, Nagira set his drink on the counter and hopped off of the stool. He cleared his throat to get the room's attention and pointed at his brother. "Excuse me, patrons of this fine establishment. Who here would like to go home with this man?"

Immediately, the sound of female giggling and excited whispers - as well as a few hopeful male faces - filled the room. Most of the women, even those who were already sitting with their partners, looked eagerly to Amon.

"Stop it!" Amon hissed, visibly horrified at Nagira's antics. He violently yanked the hand still pointing at him, forcing Nagira to sit back down at the bar.

"Is my point made?" Nagira answered smugly.

"Can you two just stop this shit for just one night?" Doujima moaned. "One night. That's all I ask."

"It's not _my_ fault," the brothers answered in unison, staring each other down.

Doujima rested her head on the bar counter, giving up her futile peacemaking endeavor.

----------

"It's a beautiful night," Robin commented, gazing up dreamily at the sky as the two walked aimlessly along the main road. Klaus looked down at her briefly before glancing upwards, following her gaze to the stars.

"Yes, although it's a little difficult to make out any constellations due to the bright city lights."

"True," Robin agreed, her eyes taking on a far away look. "Where I grew up in Italy, one could easily see all the constellations and sometimes even the Milky Way."

"Really?" Klaus responded, his interest piqued. "How long did you live in Italy?"

Cautiously, Robin glanced back to the young man. "Until I was fifteen."

"Then you came to Japan?"

"Yes," she replied carefully.

Klaus leaned against a railing. "And now you have a bodyguard?"

"You mean Amon?" He nodded, not looking at Robin, his gaze transfixed on the stars. "Amon was assigned as my guardian by my father," she explained, reciting the rehearsed lines easily. "My father isn't around much, so he wanted someone dependable to care for me."

"Hmm," Klaus replied. "I'm surprised your father didn't choose someone older for the job." He continued quickly before Robin could respond. "Would you like to see a movie?" Klaus offered hopefully.

Robin hesitated, glancing down to her watch. "It's getting late and I didn't get much sleep last night." She blushed slightly and dropped her gaze, recognizing the double meaning of her words.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her explanation, but didn't push the matter. "Then I'll take you back to the hotel," he nodded with a smile.

Once the two had arrived at the hotel's lobby, Robin turned to Klaus with a twinkle in her eye. "Since you're staying at the floor below mine, I should walk you to your door - to make sure you get back safe," she insisted playfully.

A curious look came over Klaus's face at the suggestion. "That sounds very nice," he said slowly.

With a genuinely happy smile and her thoughts far from her guardian, Robin led Klaus to the elevator and through the various hallways to his room. He stopped at a suite, hesitating a moment after he had opened the door.

"Would you like to come inside for a bit?" he offered.

Robin's breath caught as her stomach inexplicably tightened. She peered around him into the partially opened doorway. "Not tonight," she said.

"I have an espresso machine. We can have a little bit of coffee before you leave tonight," he said with an easy smile.

Despite her misgivings about the situation, Robin's face involuntarily perked up at the idea of freshly made espresso, but she shook her head. "No, I think I need to get back to my room. Amon will start to worry if I'm gone much longer."

Klaus moved forward quickly to close the gap between them, one hand reaching out to rest upon her waist. Robin froze as his free hand reached up to caress her cheek. Klaus smiled briefly before pulling her chin up to meet his mouth. She relaxed as he kissed her, pressing against the warmth of his chest. But still, there was something different…missing. Something unlike the brief kiss she had shared with Amon the night before. Breaking off, Robin took a step backwards from Klaus.

"I'm sorry," she began as she turned away, her finger resting against her mouth, "I don't think this is going to work between us -"

A hand like a vice landed on her upper arm, spinning her around. Robin winced as the pain shot up her arm and she found herself face to face with a furious Klaus. In vain, she sought to pull away, sudden fear and panic rising in her stomach.

"What?" Klaus asked in an icy tone.

"I-I think I sh-should go back to my room now," she stammered.

"Why don't you stay?" Klaus asked menacingly, his face inches from hers.

Robin lifted her chin defiantly, meeting his glare. Still, her voice trembled. "N-no."

The hand released her arm only to reconnect with her cheekbone. Robin let out a cry as she fell backwards, her elbow painfully hitting the corridor wall. Sliding to the ground in shock, her longs legs beneath the short skirt partially coming open to reveal the pair of panties Doujima had helped pick out for her that day. She slammed her knees together as she huddled on the floor and lifted her frightened face.

"You little whore," Klaus spat furiously, his hands clenched at his side. "You must take such pleasure in being a tease."

_Whore. Tease. _Robin's mind reeled._ Amon would never speak to you in that manner_, a voice whispered.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Robin managed to choke out, a trembling hand reaching up to her cheek where Klaus had struck her.

"Look at you. Your slutty clothes and those panties," he insisted, pointing at her. "Do you act like this to make up for not getting enough of your daddy's love?" He leaned over, reaching for her again.

Robin tugged her skirt down with one hand, fighting back stinging tears. "Stop," she pleaded weakly, futilely fending of Klaus' hands.

_Use you craft use your craft use your craft_ her mind chanted. Another part screamed back. _No! He's human. I don't use my craft on humans_.

"You _are_ a tease. No wonder you have your guardian falling all over you. It's a miracle you haven't seduced him yet." A sudden look of understanding fell over Klaus' face. "Or maybe you already have," he said, yanking Robin to her feet.

----------

"Damn, we got off on the wrong floor." Doujima looked grumpily around. "The floors in hotels always look the same." The threesome had managed to stumble around the wrong floor for nearly five minutes before the simple realization that they had left the elevator a floor too soon had fallen upon them. "If we keep walking, there should be a staircase on the other side. Our room should be closer to those stairs than the elevator anyway."

"You think Robin will be back yet?" Nagira asked as they continued through the labyrinth of hallways.

Amon shrugged. "Maybe, but I doubt it. It's still early in the night."

"And we're already hammered," Doujima commented with a roll of her eyes.

"Maybe _you_ are," Amon snorted. "You both had far more to drink than I this evening." He ignored the miffed expression Doujima threw over her shoulder.

"You had your fair share," she shot back petulantly.

"Worried yet?" Nagira interjected.

"About Robin? I wasn't," Amon replied tersely. "Should I be?"

It was Nagira's turn to shrug. "Beats me. I'm no father."

Amon sighed. "Neither am I."

"You two are funny," Doujima commented with a drunken giggle. The two brothers stared back dubiously as they watched her attempt to walk forward while smiling at them over her shoulder. "The stairs should be just around the corner to the right if I remember correctly." She stumbled slightly as she pointed to her left.

Being the first to round the corner, Doujima's smile froze as her eyes landed on the sight of Klaus attempting to bodily drag Robin towards the doorway of a suite. Robin fruitlessly fought back, dropping to the ground in an effort to twist away from his grasp.

"Amon!" Doujima screamed, standing rooted to the spot.

Before his name had finished passing through Doujima's mouth, Amon had already raced past her, sprinting down the hallway at an alarming pace. He reached Klaus a moment later, his fist connecting with the boy's cheek with a sickening crack. Klaus' hand at last released Robin's arm and she tumbled free to the floor, scurrying away to the side as she looked up to Amon in momentary surprise. Her guardian's hands closed around Klaus' shoulders and slammed the boy against the wall, his head bouncing off of the hard surface from the force of impact. Klaus' began to quake in fear at the deadly expression upon Amon's face. He opened his mouth to speak, but Amon's fist came up again, cutting him off with another strike. Nagira and Doujima had managed to reach Amon by this point, the former struggling to pull his brother off of the frightened Klaus. Already, the boy's face was bruised and bloodied from Amon's assault.

Nagira yanked Amon back. "Stop it!" he hissed, barely managing to contain Amon within his arms.

Robin slowly pushed herself upwards against the wall until she had managed to stand, her legs shaking with the effort. She stood there a moment, silently watching the scene unfold before her in shock. She clenched trembling hands at her sides, still paralyzed by fear. Slowly, her feet began to move backwards a few paces, before she turned suddenly to flee down the hallway. Robin pushed past Doujima, managing a quick clip even in good-sized heels down the corridor and towards the elevator.

"Amon, stop!" Nagira hissed into Amon's ear. "You can't draw too much attention to yourself." At his words, Amon stopped struggling against his brother's arms. Nagira pointed a thumb over his shoulder back down the way they had come. "Robin's already gone. You should get moving if you want to find her."

Amon turned his head to the spot against the wall where he had last seen Robin, his eyes merely finding a vacant spot where she once stood. He returned his attention to Nagira who had grasped Klaus by his shirt collar and effectively pinned the boy against the wall. Amon shifted his weight, unsure of how to proceed. Nagira nodded to him.

"Go to her."

Nodding once, Amon quickly turned and sprinted down the hallway. After Amon had passed from view around a corner, Doujima and Nagira exchanged glances before turning their menacing eyes upon Klaus.

----------

Just as Amon rounded the last corner leading to the main entryway of the floor, he saw the elevator doors begin to close with Robin inside. He hastened his pace, struggling to reach her before the doors shut fully. Backlit by the harsh interior glow of the elevator light, Amon could barely make out her frightened face staring at him as she stabbed the inside buttons. The doors closed a moment before Amon collided with the hard metal surface. He leaned his head against the doors to collect his breath and thoughts before sprinting a few paces to the left. Yanking open the door to the stairway, Amon tore up the steps to the floor above. He opened the door of the next floor, catching sight of Robin in the distance as she turned a corner into the corridor leading to their room.

_Damn, she's fast_, Amon grimaced as he resumed his chase. Robin may have had a head start, but Amon was a much faster runner and he easily closed the distance. He quickened his pace as they reached their common room, nearly overtaking her, but Robin managed to reach their room first and slammed the door shut behind her. The clinking inside told him that she had also secured the chain lock.

Breathing heavily from the sprint, Amon extracted the key card from inside his coat. It hovered above the lock as he hesitated, weighing his options. Opening the door when Robin clearly did not want him to would further harm their strained relationship. He would also be unable to fully unlock the door with the security chain in place. With a sigh, Amon replaced the key and rested his hand against the doorframe. Just inside, he could detect the sounds of Robin standing a few feet away, sobbing quietly. His mouth tightened into a line as he lifted his hand to knock softly on the door. Immediately, the crying stopped.

"Robin," Amon called softly, "open the door." His ears strained to hear any sound from within. While Amon couldn't hear footsteps coming closer, she also didn't seem to be moving away either. He tried again. "Robin, please." Amon paused. "I need to make sure you're alright," he added.

Faintly, the soft sound of Robin's feet approached the door. There was a moment of silence as Amon listened tensely for the rattling of the chain and watched the door handle for movement. He nearly sighed aloud from relief as he heard the rustling inside and a final click as Robin opened the door. She only pulled the door open a fraction before hurrying back inside a few paces, turning away and clutching her arms around herself. Amon took a few cautious paces inside, watching Robin closely. The last thing he wanted to do was to spook her. Turning the deadbolt, Amon closed the door until the lock hit the doorframe, preventing the door from closing fully. Now that he had caught up to his ward, he stood awkwardly to the side, unsure of what to do as he watched her wipe a few silent tears away and sniffle loudly. After a moment, Amon took a step closer and cleared his throat.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Robin shook her head, her hair swinging across her face. "No. Not really."

Amon dropped his hands to the side and walked closer to Robin. "Are you hurt?" He extended his hand and lifted her chin with a couple of fingers. Her head came up, but her eyes remain dropped, staring vacantly off to the side. Amon's mouth dropped open a little as he spotted the red spot on her cheek. Immediately, his brows creased and his mouth tightened. "He hit you," Amon whispered, his free hand clenching at his side. "That-" He stopped himself. There were more important things at hand, namely restoring his relationship with the person before him.

Robin bunched her eyes together, hot tears leaking from beneath her lashes and running down her cheek. Amon's stomach turned just watching her and his thumb strayed upwards to brush away the tears. He took another step forward, encircling Robin within his arms. She was stiff at first, lightly pushing against his chest to prevent direct physical contact. Amon didn't allow her to push him away, holding her tightly against his body until she finally relented and melted into him. Robin cautiously wrapped her arms around his waist and began to cry again.

A sound at the door caught Amon's attention. He turned his head to find the heads of Doujima and Nagira peering around the doorway, blinking in surprise at the scene before them. Robin had heard the door open as well, but buried her face into Amon's shirt instead of turning around to look at them.

"Is she alright?" Nagira asked lowly. Amon nodded his head in lieu of reply. "Alrighty then, we'll leave you be," Nagira announced. With that, he shoved Doujima back through the doorway. Amon heard her give a sound of indignant protest as Nagira swiftly undid the deadbolt and swung the door shut.

Taking a hold of Robin's shoulder, Amon gently pushed Robin back from his body. She didn't speak as she gazed at him questioningly while he led her by the hand to one of the beds. At his command, Robin sat down, appearing uncomfortable as she squirmed and tugged at the hem of her skirt. Bending over to the small hotel refrigerator, Amon extracted a few pieces of ice. After he quickly located a suitable towel, he folded it neatly over the ice as he walked back to the bed. Robin grimaced as Amon lifted the ice pack to her cheek, but she didn't pull away. Each attempt by him to look Robin directly in the eye was swiftly avoided on her part. At his direction, Robin took the ice pack, flinching away as their fingers brushed together. With a methodological thoroughness, Amon grasped Robin's free arm and began to search her skin.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, obviously uncomfortable with his close scrutiny and proximity.

"Making sure you aren't seriously injured elsewhere," Amon replied without looking up.

She slid her arm from under his fingers. "I'm fine," she asserted quietly, turning away from him as she had done earlier.

"Are you sure?" Amon insisted.

"He just hit me," Robin mumbled.

Amon frowned again. "Let me see your face again." Grudgingly, yet obediently, she did as he commanded. The hand holding the towel fell limply to the bedspread as Robin tilted her head upwards to allow Amon a better view of her face. He was heartened to see her glance at him from the corner of the eye. To his surprise, however, her face flushed. Belatedly, Amon realized that he had drawn closer than was necessary to examine the mark on her cheek. He didn't move away, instead raising his fingers to caress the red spot. At length, he pulled back.

"You should be fine. It will be bruised by morning." Amon's face changed as he gazed at Robin, taking in the bright red mark and the odd clothes she wore. Both served as reminders of his mistakes between them. Without thinking, Amon lunged at Robin, pulling her back into his arms. Distantly, he heard her gasp as his arms tightened around her back. The only thing Amon had focused upon was their hearts beating together, a comforting sound to his mind.

After a few moments - and once Robin's heart had stopped racing - Amon kicked off his shoes and scooted backwards on the bed until he rested comfortably against the headboard. Confused, Robin merely stared at him. Amon didn't bother with words as guided her body until she was lying on him, her head comfortably nuzzling into his chest. He heard her sigh as his hand fell over her back. Reveling in the feel of her body atop his, Amon closed his eyes and ran his hands through her hair. Despite everything that had occurred this night, Amon felt strangely giddy and his body tingled with anticipation. Above him, Robin's heartbeat had increased again.

"Robin," he began hesitantly, interrupting their silence, "why didn't you fight back?"

"I did," she murmured into his chest.

Amon frowned. "But I've never seen you in a position like that before. You don't usually allow anyone to come so near you."

"I-I don't know." By the tone in her voice, Amon could hear that she was truly perplexed by her own inaction. "I was frightened. It was…different from when others have attacked me."

"Why didn't you use your craft?" he asked lowly, hugging her closer.

"He's human," came the muffled reply.

"And?"

Robin pushed back, her face confused. "And what?"

"Is the fact that he's human the only reason you didn't use your craft?" he asked specifically, growing increasingly perplexed by Robin's answers.

"Yes."

Amon sighed and took her face into his hands. "If anyone ever tries to hurt you again - whether that person may be witch or human - you _will_ use your craft to defend yourself." His face was serious. "Do you understand?"

"But-"

"Do you understand, Robin?" he repeated, cutting her off before she could protest fully. "I don't want this to happen again." His thumb ran over the mark on her cheek.

A look like relief crossed Robin's face. "Yes," she whispered. Once more, Robin laid her head upon Amon's chest, her body melting into him.

Most likely due to the alcohol Amon had consumed earlier, time began to lose form and Amon drifted into sleep. His body jerked suddenly, startling Robin in the process, and his head spun to look at the clock on the nightstand. Amon found that he had apparently dozed off for a little over an hour. He deduced that Robin had also fallen asleep, judging by the bleary look in her eyes. Fortunately, Amon hadn't had too much to drink at the bar and it felt to him that most of it had already left his system. His eyes moved down to mark on her face, finding that it had already begun to discolour in the lost hour. In the pit of his stomach, Amon could feel the despair, a feeling of impotency arising both from being unable to spare her this pain and also for being the root cause of this situation.

Robin dropped her eyes and lowered her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered so lowly, Amon could barely hear her.

He creased his eyebrows in confusion. "For what?" He shifted Robin so that he could free a hand to touch her cheek. She winced at his touch.

"You...look so," she dropped her gaze, "um, I think you look upset with me."

Amon's eyes softened. "I'm not upset with you Robin. Far from it." He sighed aloud. "I'm just upset with myself for putting you into this position." Robin didn't say anything, but she met his gaze fully this time, her eyes taking on a hopeful look. "I don't want anyone else to touch you again." His other hand lifted to her cheek. With Robins' face cupped in his hands, Amon stared seriously into her eyes. The expression on her face changed slowly as she seemed to grasp the thoughts circling within Amon's head. Robin's hands pushed against his chest as she moved upwards to get into a better position to look evenly into his face. As she readjusted herself, her knee slipped on the bedspread and she fell to press pleasurably against the lower portion of his body. Amon's eyes strayed from Robin's face down to the legs straddling his body. The pent up and forbidden desires from within struggled to surface.

"Is something wrong?" Robin whispered.

Amon's eyes returned to hers. He could read both the wanting and worry in her eyes, of the fear that she would push him too far and he would reject her. Amon wanted to tell her that nothing was wrong. Everything was fine, in fact _more_ than fine. The girl – woman – he wanted was right on top of him, pressing her body against all the right places to make him feel very good.

But nothing came. Though Amon may have wanted nothing more to take what had been his for nearly two years (as he had recently come to understand) there was Robin's emotional well-being to consider. She had nearly been sexually assaulted a mere hour earlier. He suspected that it was hardly a good idea to move their relationship forward too quickly after such trauma. However, it didn't help his conundrum the way she looked up at him, biting her lip in her unassuming yet tempting way. Robin began to stiffen when Amon still didn't respond.

"A-Amon?" Her face was full of fear as she scrambled away. His hands came up quickly, grasping her forearms before she could fully leave. Amon shook his head.

"It's not what you think. I don't know how to comfort you or how to rectify the situation." He closed his eyes, head resting against the headboard. "The only thing I can think of to do is make love to you, but that's not what you need now." Amon grimaced, unsure of why he had blurted out that, of all things.

"What?" Amon hazarded a glance at Robin, finding her more than a little surprised and caught off guard at his frank admittance. She leaned forward until her face was dangerously close to his. "Is that really how you feel, Amon?" she whispered.

His breath caught, heart racing as Robin lifted her small hands to caress his face with soft fingers. Amon could do nothing but stare at her, frozen as he was by the sudden change in mood. With a simple admittance on his part, Robin had managed to take complete control, effectively pinning him beneath her only by her touch. Part of Amon's brain excitedly wondered what she would do next as she regarded him coolly. Before the thought had completed, Robin closed the small distance between them, her mouth capturing his for their second kiss. Amon let her take full control, not wanting to interfere – or even move – lest he ruin their moment. She slipped her tongue between his lips seeking his. Amon supposed it had grown obvious to even Robin that he wanted her, considering their close proximity. Lifting his hands, he grasped her arms tightly. She broke off the kiss, looking apprehensive at first, then relaxing as she caught the expression on his face.

"Not so fast," he whispered.

"Oh?" she replied, struggling not to sound as breathless as she obviously felt.

"Yes, you need to slow down a bit." He gazed seriously at her. "Are you sure this is what you want and not simply a knee-jerk reaction to tonight?"

"I'm sure. I knew the moment he kissed me that I didn't want to be with anyone else."

Amon froze. "He kissed you?" he growled.

"Yes." Robin dropped her eyes.

His grip on her arms tightened. "Did he force you?"

Robin shook her head.

"I see." His voice grew lower as his hands slipped over Robin's back and slid downwards until his fingers connected with the skirt's zipper. "And you're sure this is what you want?"

Her lower lip trembled slightly as she nodded to him.

"This skirt doesn't suit you very well," Amon said, his fingers deftly pulling down the zipper. God help him, he couldn't keep the mischievous glint out of his eye. Robin's face flushed as Amon pushed the skirt over her hips. His hands managed to tug the skirt about halfway down her incredibly smooth legs before Robin took over and kicked it off the rest of the way. Her flush increased as Amon's hands traced up her legs and over her bottom. He paused, then one hand came up to finger a button on the front of her shirt.

"This shirt isn't really your style either." With that said, Amon began to quickly undo the buttons. Checking first to make sure Robin had another garment beneath, Amon pushed the shirt over her shoulders and tossed the article to the floor beside the bed. He stared at her breasts a moment, his hands hovering just above the lacy fabric, heart racing in his chest. Robin inhaled sharply as his hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs caressing the skin above her bra. His arms came up then and encircled her, pulling her body hard against him. As a loud moan escaped Robin's lips, Amon instinctively pushed upwards, the sound nearly driving him mad. He swiftly rolled Robin over and pinned her beneath him, hungrily moving forward to plant kisses on her chest and neck before she could protest. Amon moved beneath her breasts, his mouth traveling over her stomach. A sudden hand on his arm stopped his lips and he raised his head to give her a questioning gaze. She frowned at him, biting her lip.

"Is there something wrong with what I was wearing?" A depressive look had changed her face. "Did I look like a whore?"

Amon sat back on his heels, pulling Robin with him. "You look beautiful, Robin. You look like a woman."

At his words, she turned hopeful. "Doujima told me that she wouldn't buy me anything that you would disapprove of, so I didn't think so, but..." She trailed off, not bothering to finish her sentence.

"She did?" Amon asked, caught off guard slightly by Doujima's rare show of considerateness. Of course, right now Robin was in clothing that had not been meant to be viewed in his eyes. Robin nodded.

His hungry gaze traveled over her body. Amused, he noted that Robin had not yet removed her high-heeled shoes. Amon's eyes returned north to the tattoo of the oroborus on her arm. Thoughts returning to the girl on the bed, he leaned forward to guide her hands to the buttons on his shirt. She was unable to mask the trembling in her hands as she clumsily unbuttoned the shirt. Amon nearly lost his patience as she fumbled, but with great relief, she undid the last button, her hands lazily drifting over his chest and pausing at his shoulders before pushing it off. Amon didn't bother asking for help as he hurriedly removed his undershirt with one hand. He reached out for Robin, pulling her against his body tightly and reveling in the feel of her skin against his.

"Am I a tease?" she asked slowly.

"No," Amon replied, exhaling in frustration. He took her chin with one hand. "There is nothing wrong with _you_, Robin," he said firmly. "There is only something wrong with that boy."

Robin bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes. "I think this was my fault, though."

"And why do you think that?"

"I offered to walk him to his room." She dropped her head and stared at his bare chest. "I was just having fun with him. I didn't mean for it to turn out like this..." her voice broke and she trailed off.

Amon took her into his arms as the tears began to fall again. "Going to his room alone probably wasn't the best idea, but Robin, if I had thought this guy would have done something like this to you, I never would have agreed to let you go by yourself."

That seemed to comfort Robin and the tears stopped. The contentment was obvious in Robin's sigh as she snuggled into him. That the night was just getting started made Amon's head spin. It had been far too many years since he had felt this way about a woman.

"I don't want anyone else to touch me again," Robin said, cutting through Amon's thoughts. "Even if I have to wait, I only want it to be you who touches me."

Amon's hands trailed over her back, wondering with a pang if she was could really be so naïve. Damn convent training to make this moment so difficult. "I don't think you'll be waiting for much longer, Robin," he commented sardonically.

The look of assuredness was so strong in her eyes when she tilted back her head that it caught Amon off guard. Arms still wrapped tightly around her waist, he bent down to kiss her. This time, he didn't stop Robin as her tongue connected with his. He allowed her to explore the kiss, letting her control the pace at times while at others, he took over.

Resting his hands on both sides of her head, he paused, breathing heavily as he stared down at her. A bead of sweat collected on his cheek and plopped quietly onto the bed. Growing impatient with Amon's gazing, Robin reached her hands upwards. They pushed along his chest and over his face before pulling his head down to meet her mouth. Amon came willingly, his fingers roving over her skin, desperately wanting to know her body. His hands trembled with excitement, the moment he had desired these past years so close at hand. Before he could bother asking Robin is she was ready, she had resumed control, hands and mouth eagerly pulling him down to her. The intensity of her actions caught Amon off guard, but he barely had time to acknowledge such thoughts.

As the night progressed, time no longer held meaning for Amon. Nothing that had plagued him about their relationship mattered anymore. There was the ever-familiar sensation of guilt as he searched her expression for signs of regret, but her face remained relaxed and content. Belatedly, Amon realized he hadn't turned off the light beside the bed. Not that he minded. The lamp bathed Robin in a light that was pleasant and warm. He must have hurt her somewhat, considering his crushing grip around her body, but Robin didn't protest. All of the hell the two had been through over the years was safely buried in the past as their old relationship swiftly concluded and a new, altogether different, one began.

Lifting his head away from beside her face, Amon found Robin smiling sweetly up at him. Looking at her now, Amon couldn't remember why he had kept himself from her for so long. Deciding not to release Robin from his grasp just yet, Amon rolled them over in the bed until they were both lying on their sides.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Amon asked, struggling to keep his voice steady.

Robin rubbed her forehead against his chin affectionately. "No, I just want to stay here with you, like this."

"Alright, that's fine," Amon responded, his arms tightening protectively around her body.

She gave a contented sigh. "You're not going to leave in the middle of the night, are you?"

The hand trailing over Robin's back stilled, feeling despicable to make her worry so. Amon gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Of course not," he whispered into her hair. "I won't ever leave you."

Robin lay still for a moment, leaving Amon to assume she had fallen asleep. He was thus startled when she pushed from his chest and stared seriously into his face. Amon waited patiently for Robin to speak, but she still hesitated. She suddenly looked unsure of herself and apprehensive. He lifted a hand to her cheek.

"It's alright, Robin," he said lowly. "You can say it."

"I love you, Amon," she whispered, a tear leaking from her eye.

Amon gave her a small and reassuring smile as he lightly brushed away the tear. He moved forward to kiss her gently. "I love you, too."

Robin collapsed against Amon's chest, sniffling a few times, then slowly relaxed in his arms. Amon smiled slightly as the sound of Robin's light snoring reached his ears. Feeling more relaxed and at ease than he had in years, Amon quickly joined Robin in sleep.

----------

The familiar and reassuring sound of a repetitive thudding reached through Robin's dreams and withdrew her from sleep. Slowly, her eyes opened. She blinked a bit, feeling out of sorts at first. Directly in her line of sight was Amon's bare chest. Robin raised her head slightly to look around the room, noticing that the lamp on the bedside table was still lit. Realizing that was what had awoken her, she snuggled back into Amon's arms. Still deep in sleep, Amon shifted his leg and tightened his grip on her body. Experimentally, Robin raised her hand to run along Amon's arm. When he didn't stir, she reached up her hand to stroke his face.

Biting her lip, Robin blushed, thinking about the experience they had shared a few hours earlier. Part of her wondered how much their relationship would change from this day forward. At least Amon had kept his word and not left in the middle of the night out of guilt. Admittedly, Robin had feared that she would awaken to find herself alone in bed. Despite his reassurances, he was _Amon_ and that fact alone carried with it a lot of baggage.

Sensing that she would not return to sleep any time soon, Robin slowly climbed out from under Amon's arms, being cautious not to wake him. It was not that she wasn't ready to face him yet, but rather that she wanted a bath and preferred bathing alone. Robin paused as she perched on the edge of the bed, studying Amon's bare chest. During their time together, she had only seen him completely without a shirt twice - this night and that of the tattoo. Her eyes traveled over Amon's skin, taking in the many scars dotting his chest. It shouldn't have surprised her, considering how much combat experience he had with Solomon; not to mention that in time Robin had known him, Amon had been shot twice on her behalf. Still, her gaze lingered until Amon startled her by suddenly rolling onto his chest.

As quickly and quietly as she could manage, Robin made her way to the bathroom. She squinted at the harsh fluorescent lighting assaulting her eyes, before stepping into the cold bathtub. Glancing down to herself, Robin frowned at the dried blood on the inside of her thighs. Stepping back out of the bathtub, she moved towards the stand-alone shower instead. Robin turned the water on, pulling the single knob to the near hottest setting, then hopped out quickly before the frigid water could hit her. Gingerly, she held out her hand, waiting for the water to heat up before stepping back inside. Amon's shower supplies still lined the shelf within the shower from the morning before. Deciding that she didn't want to leave the warm sanctuary of steam and water just to collect her things, Robin opened a bottle of Amon's shower gel, inhaling the familiar scent before squeezing a bit on a washcloth. She had always assumed Amon to be a bar soap sort of man, but when she had mentioned this once to him, Amon had merely replied that bar soap didn't travel as well as bottled soap. Whether this indicated that he normally used bar soap, of this she was still unsure.

After Robin had finished with the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and stepped delicately onto the bath mat. Now that she was all nice and clean, she could enjoy a relaxing bath. It may have seemed like an odd practice to others, but Robin thought of bath soaking as something meant to be enjoyed and lingered in as long as possible. Amon certainly didn't feel the same, given the occasional frown she caught him sending her way when she had taken too long of a bath for his liking.

Robin exhaled and she sunk under the water, the sounds of the water sploshing against the sides of the bathtub resounding oddly in her ears. She held her breath as long as she could before surfacing. Scooching upwards slightly, Robin rested her head against the edge of the bathtub and let her thoughts wander. She had nearly fallen asleep again when a rustling outside the bathroom made her pulse quicken. Bolting upright, Robin clasped her knees to the chest as she watched the knob of the bathroom door turn. She shivered in the cold bathroom air.

Amon poked his head inside the door, only part of his bare chest visible and looked questioningly to her. "Are you alright?" Robin was surprised at the concern in his voice. It occurred to her that Amon was most likely worried that she might have regretted their night together.

She smiled to reassure him. "I'm fine."

He nodded, looking relieved. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, I don't mind," Robin replied, knowing that her face had turned beet red at the thought of sharing her bath with a naked man. Her eyes widened then were quickly averted when she realized Amon hadn't bothered to clothe himself before checking on her. Robin furiously tried to brush away her embarrassment and act unaffected. This was not how she needed to behave to prove Amon that she was mature enough to handle a relationship with him and not some inexperienced, little Catholic girl. Still, Robin couldn't stop herself from pulling her legs further into her chest and nearly burying her face into her knees. Amon didn't comment on her odd behaviour when he slipped into the warm water behind her. Instead, he placed his large hands around her hips, pulling her onto his lap as he rested his head against the wall behind the bathtub.

"Couldn't sleep?" Amon asked, his amusement of her plain in his voice.

"The light woke me up," Robin explained, managing to keep voice somewhat neutral.

"I see," he responded, pushing aside her hair to nuzzle her neck. Robin bit her lip hard not to squeal, but she supposed the gooseflesh that had broken out over her body gave her away. Amon's hands paused. "How do you feel?"

"Um, fine."

"Do you hurt?" Amon prodded cautiously.

Robin scooted about a bit. "A little, but not much."

"Is there anything on your mind?" he asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"What are we going to do now that we're...together?" Robin blurted out, reddening further. "Are we going to order only one bed at hotels from now on?"

Gentle hands turned her around to face him. Amon watched her carefully. "Is that really what you're thinking about?"

Robin ducked her head slightly. "Yes," she responded slowly, her eyes moving to the side and away from his face. Amon extended a finger and pulled her chin back. Robin looked up to him, finding an amused expression. "Is there something wrong asking these questions?"

"No, not wrong." Amon's face took on a devious look. "It's just not exactly what I was thinking of at this particular moment."

"Wh-what are you thinking about?"

Amon appeared ready to laugh out loud at her naïveté and Robin nearly fled the bathroom from humiliation. He pulled her closer before she had a chance to escape. "I was thinking about you and me," he began slowly. As Robin tensed in his arms, Amon's face suddenly sobered. "Unless you don't want to…" he trailed off, one finger tracing down the discoloured bruise on her cheek.

"It's not that," Robin hurried to assure. "It's just-" she broke off, unsure of how to explain her discomfort.

"I understand," Amon broke into her jumbled thoughts. "It is often very difficult for two people to make the transition into a romantic relationship."

Robin relaxed in his arms and leaned forward to lay her head on Amon's chest. She closed her eyes as his arms came around her shoulders. Beneath her ear, Robin could once again hear the comforting beat of Amon's heart. Another small sigh escaped her lips. Impulsively, she sat up and kissed Amon fully on the mouth, startling him.

"You have so many scars," she murmured, running a finger down a particular nasty looking wound on his shoulder.

"That was from when Zaizan shot me with the orbo gun," Amon replied, barely looking down to the spot she had indicated.

"You were shot for me," Robin commented.

Closing his eyes, Amon exhaled and leaned back fully. "Yes."

"Amon?" Robin hesitated, heart racing at the thought of the answer for her question. "Did you always have feelings for me? Or did they come later - after we left Solomon?"

His eyes opened slowly, but his head remained tilted to the side, staring at the wall of the bathtub. At first, Robin assumed he would skirt the question as he often did inquiries that proved too personal. After a few moments of silence, she began to think he would not answer at all.

"Yes."

Confused, Robin searched his face. "Yes, what?"

Amon turned to face her fully. "Yes. I always had feelings for you."

Robin stared at him, completely shocked by both the revelation and Amon's blatant honesty. "You did?"

He nodded slowly, then let his head fall back to the side to study the bathtub tiles. "I think I felt something the first time I laid eyes on you." He gave a half smile. "It would be easy to call you a temptress."

"You think I'm a temptress?" Robin repeated curiously.

This time, Amon smiled all the way. "Sometimes I think so." He sat up suddenly and Robin was pushed onto her heels. "However, I don't think convent raised girls are qualified to be true Lolitas." Amon paused, watching her in interest. "Did you really plan on becoming a nun?"

"Well," Robin stammered, "I mean, I thought so at one point, but I was fairly young at the time…"

"And what about now?" Amon quirked an eyebrow, unable to keep the amusement off of his face.

"How can you ask me that sort of question?" she asked in exasperation.

Amon merely smiled at her as he pulled her close and kissed her long and hard. Robin melted at his touch, thoroughly glad she had not remained at her childhood convent home in Tuscany. She had the suspicion that she would have been a bad nun indeed.

---------

In the morning, it was Amon's turn to rouse first, though this was hardly unusual since it was usually he who awakened first. Amon found Robin comfortably tucked under his arm, their bodies tangled beneath the sheet. This morning, unlike the other days of the past few years, was not accompanied by the usual guilt and paranoia. In fact, Amon felt very good. He hadn't felt this good in years…or this worn out. For someone who appeared so sweet and innocent, Robin could be very demanding. Amon couldn't help wishing for the next encounter when he would be able to teach her more about the forbidden fruit. He stood at the side of the bed watching her sleep until he finally tore his eyes away and headed for the shower.

Part of him was still in shock, Amon realized as he groped for his shower gel. He frowned when his fingers met nothing but air and squinted to the ledge. Looking around, he located the container in an altogether different spot than he usually placed it. His mind went to Robin. He smiled, remembering that as he held her in the bathtub she had smelled faintly like him. At the time, he had brushed it off as being due to their close contact from the time before and not from the simple fact she had just used his showering items.

Amon thought back to his old life under Solomon's grasp. When was the last time he had actually lived with someone as lovers? The sad truth was that it had never been. In fact, the closest he had ever come to living with anyone in that manner was with Robin after they had fled Solomon's control. Amon hadn't really lived with Touko, even though at one time he had suspected that she would have been his eventual wife. There were a few nights here and there when he had slept over, but nothing more. He felt a pang at the thought of his ex-lover. Touko was someone Amon didn't like to think of much. He had never learned what had become of her after he had left. But his thoughts had been far from Touko since the day Robin was assigned to him as a partner. Amon sighed, knowing there was little he could do for Touko at this point. Further, thinking such thoughts could pose problems for an already insecure Robin. It was ironic to Amon that Robin so often turned to him for physical protection, considering her power so outweighed his own. Sure, he was physically stronger than she, but that mattered little given how much raw power she possessed in her craft. Over the years, Amon had grown less frightened of her power, but there were still times it took his breath away to see the strength of her elemental fire. In the end, Robin was his protector, not the other way around.

A knock on the door interrupted Amon's thoughts and he startled slightly at the sound. He finished buttoning his shirt, then left the bathroom. Cautiously, Amon checked the peephole and frowned when he didn't see anyone. Despite his misgivings, he opened the door.

"Hi there!" Nagira's irritatingly cheerful voice called to him. "And how are you doing this fine morning?"

Amon's stomach dropped at the sight of his nosy brother on the other side of the door. He rested his arm against the doorframe in an attempt to block Nagira from entering the room. "Fine," he answered in his usual condescending tone.

Nagira held up a bag to Amon's eye level. "Yurika wanted me to give this stuff to Robin this morning." His face sobered slightly, beneath the grin. "Oh, and I have something to tell you, too."

"Robin's asleep right now," Amon said pointedly, hoping that his brother would get the hint and leave.

"That's alright," Nagira responded with a bewildered expression, trying to push back Amon. "I'll just leave it beside her bed."

"I don't think it's a good idea to disturb her after what happened last night." He gritted his teeth, hoping Nagira wouldn't get the double entendre. Fortunately, for Amon, he didn't notice that anything was amiss. Unfortunately, it didn't stop Nagira from pushing his way fully into the room.

"Don't worry, I'll be quiet," Nagira said with a wink.

Sighing, Amon leaned against the wall and dropped his head, waiting for the inevitable. A moment later, Nagira reappeared, sans bag, with an odd expression. He studied Amon closely a moment before speaking.

"Are you aware that there is a naked Robin in your bed?" Amon merely nodded his head once. "Oh good. I just thought you should know."

Before Amon could think of a suitable explanation, Nagira grabbed his arm and yanked him through the room's door. The older brother led the two down the hall until they reached a large window overlooking the grounds below. Amon decided it would be best to remain silent. Nagira lifted a hand to his forehead.

"I can't believe this," Nagira began, a gigantic grin on his face. He shook his head. "I can't believe it. You two…actually…"

"You were the one who encouraged me," Amon shot back defensively.

Nagira looked to Amon, the grin still in place. "That's true, I did. However, I think it got to the point where it didn't seem like it would happen anymore." He looked out the window, studying the sunrise. "I'm reckoning by the fact that you didn't wake me up in the middle of the night with some sort of bitching about what a horrible person you are for defiling an innocent girl that it was a good night."

Amon struggled to hide a satisfied smile as he stared out the window. From the corner of his eye, Amon could see Nagira turn halfway to study him closely. He decided that his silence was answer enough.

"Well, aren't you the pervert," Nagira commented with a sardonic smile. "You must have worn her out last night for her to still be asleep at this hour."

"Doubtful. Robin usually sleeps in." Amon snapped his head sharply to the side. "And again, I will remind you that it was yourself who encouraged me to become involved with Robin."

Nagira smirked. "It doesn't change the fact that you're sleeping with a seventeen year old."

For once, Amon did not let his brother's teasing affect him. "I suppose you're right," he said airily, turning his attention back onto the rising sun.

He could feel Nagira's intense stare at the side of his face. "If I knew you were going to act like this after getting laid, I would have encouraged you to sleep with Robin years ago."

"I think a few years ago would have been pushing it."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Nagira crossed his arms. "Anyway, back to the reason I'm here." Amon tilted his head towards Nagira and raised an eyebrow in his direction. "First of all, Yurika and I contacted the hotel manager and got Klaus kicked out last night." Nagira dropped his head and sighed. "It's too bad with the situation you two are in that we couldn't press charges. Of course, he's a foreigner and I'm not sure what exactly would have happened to him legally. But anyway, Yurika and I roughed him up a bit before we took him to the hotel manager. The kid was scared out of his mind. Probably thought we were Yakuza." Nagira chuckled.

"I think that will be more than enough for Robin," Amon assured. "She understands the limitations of our situation."

Nagira nodded. "Now, the other thing I want to say." Amon's attention caught at the sudden shift in Nagira's tone. "There's a surprise that I want the two of you to be present for, so you and Robin have exactly ten minutes from when I drop you back off at your room until you have to be at our room. Got that? It means no funny business." Amon looked incredulously at Nagira, as the older brother began to lead them back to the room. "If you two aren't at our door in exactly ten minutes, we're going to haul you out manually."

"You're serious," Amon stated, still in disbelief.

Nagira nodded once emphatically. "Yes. We're all going to have a very nice meal at a restaurant Yurika has wanted to go to for awhile and they won't be open for breakfast much longer." Amon looked up to the door, then back to Nagira. "Ten minutes," Nagira repeated.

Slightly irritated at the change in his morning plans, Amon grumbled as he headed into the room. He stopped suddenly when he found Robin sitting upright in bed, rubbing at her eyes. Relief flooded her face as her eyes fell upon him.

"Good morning, Amon," she said, stifling a yawn. "I didn't know where you were."

"I was just in the hall for a few minutes," he replied, trying to decide how to tell her about the new deadline.

"I had this odd dream that Nagira came into our room," she commented.

"He did."

Robin stopped, mid-stretch, her eyes riveting to him. "What?" she asked blankly.

"Nagira stopped by." Amon pointed to the side of the bed. Her gaze followed his hand, fingers clutching the sheet closer to her body. "He came to drop off that bag. He said Doujima wanted to give it to you."

Her eyes slowly returned to him, her body self-consciously shrinking beneath the blanket. "He saw me like this?" she whispered, green eyes growing large.

"Well, yes," Amon admitted. "I tried to stop him from entering the room, but he was rather insistent," he added as an afterthought. Robin covered her face with her hands, moaning. "It's alright, Robin," Amon assured, coming to her side. "He was going to find out one way or another. Anyway, we have ten minutes to get ready." Robin peeked out from between her hands, looking quizzically at him. Amon hung his head. "It's more explanation than we have time for, so just hurry."

On cue, Robin began to move, suppressing her embarrassment as she headed for the bathroom completely unclothed. Amon appreciatively watched her go, then ran a hand over his face, deciding there was still time for a shave. He entered the bathroom, finding Robin already in the tub and shampooing her hair.

"Robin?" he began slowly as he rummaged through his shaving kit. "Did you use my shower gel last night?"

Her hands paused as she stared at him. "Um, yes. Was that wrong of me?"

"Of course not," Amon replied with a shake of his head. "I was only curious."

"Oh," she replied. "I used what I found in the shower."

"Just so you know, Nagira and Doujima had Klaus kicked of the hotel last night. Given our situation, we aren't able to press charges," he added apologetically.

"It's alright," Robin assured. "I know that we are limited by our status."

Amon leaned forward as he carefully drew the razor down his neck. "You don't have to worry about him anyway," he continued. "If he ever comes near you again, I will kill him myself."

Robin hands paused in midair as she stared at him with eyes as wide as saucers. "Are you serious?" she asked with awe.

His eyes drifted to hers in the mirror. "Of course I am."

"I think that's a little excessive," she said flatly.

"I don't."

In the mirror, Amon thought he caught a small smile on Robin's face. Amon turned fully as he heard a particular noise to discover Robin completely submerged under the water. He watched her, transfixed by the sight, the hand holding the razor paused in midair. Amon felt himself become distracted from the task at hand as she shimmied about under the water, amazed she could hold her breath for so long. Eventually Robin came up for air, wiping the water from her eyes. She stopped, her face like a deer caught in the headlights when she noticed that he was watching her. It occurred to Amon that he had lived with her for years and didn't know anything about how she bathed. On the other hand, Robin had been unaware of the numerous scars over his body. He wondered what other secrets he had yet to learn of his new young lover and vice versa.

"Is this your usual morning bathing routine?"

"Yes," she replied hesitantly, her eyes inquisitive. She reached out to take a washcloth resting on the edge of the bathtub. Amon bit back the urge to help her soap up and instead turned back to shaving his face.

"It's very intriguing," he said, looking at her in the mirror.

"It is?" she asked doubtfully.

"It is if you're a man," he commented drolly.

"I see," Robin replied, standing up in the tub. Before she had managed to completely wrap a towel around her body, Amon had enough time to take a glance down her firm body.

"You bathed fast," Amon commented.

"I usually do."

"Then why do you usually take so long?" Amon snorted.

"I'm _soaking_ during that time," Robin corrected. He looked at her reflection blankly in the mirror as she turned to leave the bathroom. She reappeared a few moments later fully dressed in her usual long skirt and long sleeved shirt. His eyes traveled down the length of her body once before returning to her face. Clearly uncomfortable, Robin tugged on the edges of her sleeves. "This covers the bruises on my arms," she explained. "I'll start wearing something with shorter sleeves after they're gone."

Amon rinsed his face and reached for a towel. When he had finished patting dry his face, he reached out a reassuring hand to Robin's shoulder. "You look fine as you are," he stated with a warm smile. The doubt began to disappear from her eyes at his words. He pulled Robin close, kissing her while simultaneously cursing his brother for interrupting his morning plans for her. With much regret, Amon pushed her back. "We need to get going. Are you ready?"

Robin's eyes widened as she frantically rushed towards the bathroom. "Wait, I still need to put on a little makeup," she protested. She pawed through a bag on the counter, overturning another bag holding her toiletries. Hurriedly, Robin began scooping the spilled items back inside, but not before one item in particular caught his eye.

"What is this?" he asked of her, quirking an eyebrow in amusement as he held up a pair of familiar looking glasses. "You told me you had gotten rid of these since you don't need them anymore to use your craft."

Reddening, Robin reached forward and snatched the glasses from his hand, shoving them back into the bag. "I have my reasons," she said without looking at Amon. He only smiled at her knowingly as she reddened further and reached for a lip-gloss.

Exactly ten minutes later, the two knocked upon the door of Nagira and Doujima's room. Amon wasn't surprised to see that the room was already a mess. With a bit of annoyance, Amon noted that Doujima looked particularly excited to see them and steeled himself for the inevitable.

"Good morning, Robin!" she squealed, enveloping the girl in a large hug. "Did you get the bag Shunji gave you this morning?" Robin nodded. "Good." Doujima giggled like a schoolgirl. "So, how was your night?" she asked, conversationally. At this, Robin turned completely beet red.

"Doujima," Amon and Nagira said sternly in unison.

"What?" she replied innocently.

"Oh, Robin," Nagira called suddenly. "Before we head out to get some breakfast, I need to give you something." Robin stared at him blankly for a moment as he rummaged through his suitcase. He held out a manila envelope. "With all of the excitement that's happened since I've seen you, I neglected to give you the information on the microfilm." Nagira looked at Robin in bewilderment as she recoiled from the envelope. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head violently. "I don't want to know what's on it."

Nagira stared back dumbly. "Why not?"

"Do you know what it contains?" Amon interjected, looking at Nagira.

"Of course not. This is only for Robin." He looked indignant at the insinuation.

Amon took Robin's face into his hands and looked at her seriously. "You need to know what's on that piece of microfilm. Whatever it says will not change anything between us."

"But-"

He shook his head, cutting off her protest. "Nothing will change. The information may even be of great use to you."

Amon reached over and took the envelope from Nagira, then pressed it into Robin's hand. She stared at it a moment, chewing on her bottom lip. With the envelope in hand, she made her way over to the nearest bed and sat down. Hands shaking, she extracted the unrolled microfilm and the transcribed information. Robin squinted at the microfilm, then laid it carefully upon the bed. Taking a deep breath, she lifted up the paper to eye level and began to read. Her face froze a second as the trio exchanged looks in the ensuing silence. Tears began to well in Robin's eyes as she skimmed the words again and buried her face in her hands. Concerned, Amon sat down beside her and took Robin into his arms, fearing the worse. He reached up to extract the crumpled paper from her hand. The right hand side was transcribed in Italian while the left had been translated into Japanese. Immediately, Amon could see that the microfilm held not highly secretive information, but rather something entirely different.

_My Dearest Robin,_

_If you are reading this message, then I am at peace knowing that my pendant is safe with you and that you are able to read my final thoughts. This pendant was the only gift that I thought was fitting to serve as a reminder of me. As you must have discovered by now, it also helps protect you from those who desire to harm you._

_It is my wish that you will become a beacon of light to unite the humans and witches in what often seems to be their eternal struggle for power, a source of hope for the future. You are so much more than a womb to generate future witches and restore our broken line. Your purpose is far greater than this. Your power extends beyond a craft or perfect genetic information. It will be your love and spirit that will most influence those around you. As I write this letter, you as an unborn child have already deeply affected your grandfather. I know he will help raise you in my place with kindness and love in his heart. _

_Robin, I hope you are one day able to understand why I gave my life to birth you. It is a great sacrifice which comes too soon for either one of us. My single regret is that I will never see you grow up, but I believe it will be a worthwhile sacrifice for the good of God's children. I only desire that you will find a man who brings as much joy and love to your life as your father did mine. In the end, true love is one of the greatest gifts God has given us and I want you to experience this joy first-hand. _

_Remember, what you choose to do with your life is up to you alone and I know you will make the right decisions. _

_I love you very much,_

_Your mother_

Swallowing hard, Amon handed the note to Nagira. Doujima clutched his arm, her eyes peering over his shoulder to read the letter. She wiped a tear away after she had finished reading the message. Nagira picked up the microfilm and placed it along with the letter inside the envelope. He sat down on the other side of Robin, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"See Robin?" Nagira began with a warm smile. "You have nothing to worry about. We'll always be at your side."

Robin lifted her tear-stained face from Amon's chest, delicately dabbing at her cheeks. Amon's thumb came up to help brush away some of the tears. Doujima knelt down in front of Robin on the floor, looking up seriously.

"I feel very bad about what happened yesterday," she began earnestly. "I want to make it up to you by taking you out again, but this time going to places that are more Robin-friendly, alright?" Doujima looked hopefully at Robin. The younger girl managed to smile and nod her head.

"Should we have breakfast now?" Amon interjected. He cleared his throat. "We should leave soon to get to the restaurant in time."

"Jeez, Robin, what did you do to Amon?" Nagira asked incredulously. "He's like an entirely different person. Being so thoughtful and considerate and whatnot."

Robin blushed slightly and she stood up. Amon put his arm protectively around her, giving her small shoulders a squeeze before letting her go again. She paused as they reached the door, the group looking to her questioningly. Self-consciously, Robin placed a hand on her cheek to cover the mark.

"It's very noticeable," she said uncomfortably.

"Oh, I can take care of that easily," Doujima commented in a snappy tone. "Do you have any concealer or powder?"

Robin fumbled through her purse, pulling out a small makeup bag. Before she had partially managed to unzip the bag, Doujima had already snatched it from her hands and busied herself sorting through the contents. In a matter of minutes, Doujima had expertly painted over the bruise as well she could and applied a generous coating of powder to Robin's face to blend the work.

"There isn't any way to get rid of a mark this dark, but this should at least cut down on the staring." Doujima pushed Robin over to the mirror hanging above the low dresser, looking quite pleased with her handiwork. Robin nodded approvingly.

"It does look much better," she said, reaching up a hand to her cheek. Doujima roughly swatted it away.

"Don't touch it!" she exclaimed. Robin stared back in surprise. "You will rub it off if you touch it," Doujima explained in a calmer tone.

"Are we ready to go now?" Nagira asked impatiently, still standing by the room's exit.

"I think so," Doujima replied. Robin nodded and slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Good, I'm starving," Nagira said as he yanked open the door.

As the group waited downstairs in the main lobby for a taxi, Amon spotted a familiar face. He quietly slipped away from Robin's side and walked to the other side of the lobby. A woman surrounded by luggage glanced up at him.

"You look much happier this morning than the last time we met," Janet commented, studying his face. She was smiling, but there was a sadness to her eyes. Her glance traveled to Robin, standing in the distance. "She looks happier as well."

Amon's eyes slid to Robin as well, but didn't comment. He glanced down to the numerous suitcases at Janet's feet. "Are you leaving Japan?"

She nodded. "Yes." There was an awkward moment, then Janet smiled sadly again. "You should get back to your group there before they leave without you." Amon had begun to walk away, before Janet spoke again. "I'm glad you found what you were looking for."

Amon paused and tossed a questioning look over his shoulder, then quietly returned to the other three. Robin glanced up to him as he stepped to her side, her green eyes suddenly distrustful as she realized he had been away. Doujima and Nagira had begun to argue amongst themselves, each talking over the other.

"Where did you go?" she asked warily. Her eyes widened when she saw Janet sitting in the other side of the hotel lobby. Amon waited until her face snapped back to him.

"Nowhere important."

His words seemed to reassure Robin and she smiled at him as their taxi pulled up to the curb outside the hotel. Doujima and Nagira managed to stop arguing long enough to tell the driver where the restaurant was located before returning to their dispute. Suddenly relaxed, Robin attempted to hide her laughter with a delicate hand, but failed, buried her face into his coat sleeve.

----------

"...and I will take the fruit bowl," Doujima concluded as she primly handed her menu to the waiter.

Nagira whistled as the young man walked away. "You are one expensive woman to feed," he grumbled.

"Hmpf." Doujima returned indignantly. Before long, a smile began to crack through her grumpy façade. "Don't we have something to discuss?" she said pointedly to Nagira. Suddenly, she didn't appear her usual cheerful self that she had been a moment ago. In fact, there was a very serious look in her eye.

"Ah, yes," Nagira agreed, interlacing his fingers on the table. He gazed between the two new lovers across the table. "Amon, Robin, we have some news for you."

"You're engaged," Amon supplied dryly.

"Actually, no." Nagira chuckled at Amon's surprised face. "That's what we suspected you would think, but that isn't why we're here today." He slipped his hand over Doujima's. "Tomorrow, Yurika and I are taking a chartered flight to the British Virgin Islands and we won't be coming back."

Robin shot a confused look at Amon. He turned back to Nagira. "What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

Nagira leaned forward and lowered his voice. "What I mean is that the private plane we are going to be flying in tomorrow will have engine problems and crash in the Atlantic Ocean, leaving no survivors."

Amon sat back in his, stunned by the news, ignoring Robin's blank face. "You can't be serious," he said flatly.

"We are." Nagira squeezed Doujima's hand and gave her a sad smile, which she returned.

"Running from Solomon is a very dangerous, full-time effort," Amon said, leaning forward once more. "You do understand the sacrifices that running entails?"

Nagira sighed. "We do. I'm already at odds with Solomon considering how all of the witches I've helped over the years. I also know how to fly under Solomon's radar. Everything has been switched for months, including rerouting all of my banking information. This has been in place for the past year."

"But it's more than just financial information-"

"I can't do this anymore, Amon," Doujima broke in suddenly, the sadness in her face catching him off guard. "After knowing what Solomon is and does - I can't work for them anymore and as a seed, I can't just get up and leave the organization either." She shook her head. "No, there's only one way out at this point."

Amon regarded her silently for a moment, then nodded his head. "I suppose there will be four people on this flight, even though the records will only list two?"

The two nodded hopefully. "We want to help you both," Doujima said enthusiastically. "We want to stay with you."

"You're really alright with this, Amon?" Nagira interjected. "Honestly, I expected you to fight us to the death for such an idea."

Amon's eyes slid to Robin before returning to the two across the table. "I know what it's like to not want to work for Solomon."

"So, are you going to come with us?" Doujima asked hesitantly.

Robin looked up to Amon, hopefully. She was startled when he rested his chin in his hand and looked back to her. "What do you think, Robin?"

"Me?"

Amon nodded. "Yes. You should start making some of the decisions from now on."

She sat back in her chair, glancing at the three faces around her. Amon knew she was weighing her desire to be with friends against the safety of all involved. They waited silently for her decision as the waiter came to serve the food. Robin leaned forward after the waiter had left, frowned, then glanced at Amon again. He nodded to reassure her. Robin took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I've always wanted to go to the West Indies."

----------

Up Next - Epilogue


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The air was hot and humid, wrapping the entire island in what felt like a warm fuzzy blanket of hot air. This day was sunny as it often was on the island. Per the usual, the foursome had gathered on the sandy beach as they did nearly every day to enjoy the wide-angle views and tropical temperatures.

"You know, Amon," Nagira spoke up, breaking the reverie, "you could try to blending in a little more by wearing something a more island-ish." He jabbed a finger in Amon's direction.

"I'm fine like this," he replied with a shrug. Since coming to the British Virgin Islands, Amon had insisted on wearing his typical sort of clothing. Rarely did he ever wear shorts or swimming trunks in public. The heat had eventually force him to wear shorter sleeved shirts, but he still wore the usual slacks. Robin was hardly better, but over time she was gradually wearing what Doujima had deemed more "normal" attire. On the other hand, Robin did overcome her self-consciousness and began wearing bathing suits out on the beach.

"You never should have let her get that tattoo," Nagira commented, indicating Robin with his drink. The girl was clad in stunning black one-piece suit accentuated with a blue sarong and currently off in the distance pacing the shoreline. Doujima had struggled for months to get her into a two-piece, but to no avail. "She's going to look like one of those Picts soon."

Amon merely shrugged. "Robin wanted them." His eyes ran over the new additions to her body that were visible.

"You're so whipped," Nagira snorted.

"And you're one to talk," Amon quipped.

"How many does she have now? I can't keep track."

"Right now, five, but I think there will be a sixth in the near future."

"It's like Pandora's Box or maybe some sort of repressed Catholic girl syndrome."

"I think they look cute," Doujima cut in.

In unison, Amon and Nagira rolled their eyes. "Of course you would," Nagira said with a chuckle, "but you don't appear to have an interest in getting one yourself."

"Hmm, tattoos are nice, but rings are better." She winked as she held up a hand sporting a well-formed stone. Doujima turned her attention to Robin. "Hey, Robin!" she yelled as she waved an arm above her head. "Come get your drink."

Robin strolled back over to the group, sitting delicately on the chair already prepared for her between Nagira and Amon. Doujima leaned over Nagira and shoved a bottle of sunscreen in Robin's face. She had lectured the girl many times about the dangers of the sun for people in general and _especially_ for those as light as Robin. Obediently, she took the bottle and began coating herself with the contents. Amon watched Robin a moment then quickly volunteered his services to reach the places she couldn't and generally use it as an excuse to touch her body. Too absorbed in his actions, he didn't notice the collective eyes of Doujima and Nagira watching them with interest.

"Jeez Amon," Nagira remarked as he broke through Amon's focused thoughts, "it's great that you two are together, but you should save something for your room."

"At least they're finally screwing," Doujima muttered under her breath.

After she was well-drenched and nearly pasty white from the sunscreen, Robin relaxed in her chair and reached for the iced coffee on the table beside her chair.

"You could at least _try_ something alcoholic," Doujima commented from her seat.

"No need," Robin replied, smiling contentedly as she took a deep sip of her drink. "Coffee suits me just fine."

They dissolved into silence, the gentle breeze swirling over the beach. The day was absolutely stunning and should have brought more contentment to the group. It was a life so many in the world would have envied.

Nagira sighed in boredom. "How long has it been since we first came here?"

"Who knows?" Doujima responded dejectedly with a shrug.

"Approximately five months, one week," Amon supplied monotonously.

"Apparently Amon," Nagira commented drolly.

Silence overtook them again as the glared in unison at the perfectly blue, endless and boring sky.

"I thought life in the West Indies would be more interesting," Doujima commented irritably.

"It's very dull," Robin added. She thought for a moment. "Shouldn't we be doing something more important than lying on a beach?"

"Like finding a way to overthrow Solomon?" Nagira suggested.

"Rallying witches together to form a super army?" Doujima added.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Nagira returned.

"Anything but this?" Amon concluded darkly.

The foursome sighed in unison.

Robin sat upright, placing her empty drink back on the small table. "I don't really like this type of weather. I prefer a more Mediterranean climate."

"I don't really like this type of tropical climate either," Amon agreed.

"I just don't like hot weather," Nagira stated distastefully. "Interferes greatly with my coat-wearing time."

"Well, _I_ like it," Doujima piped up. Her resolve wavered. "I guess it's only good for a few months out of the year." She glanced about at her surroundings. "Actually, the lack of seasons is rather disturbing."

"So it's agreed then," Nagira said, sitting up. "Should we go now?"

"As soon as possible," Amon stated flatly.

"I think I can manage that," Nagira said with a nod.

The group hurriedly took their leave from the chairs, gathering their few belongings before heading towards their current place of residence. They paused as they realized Robin still stood by her chair. They glanced back to her with questioning looks.

"It's going to be dangerous," Robin commented, digging her toe in the sand. "Are you sure you want to do this on my behalf?"

"Life isn't a lot of fun without _some_ danger," Nagira winked.

At his side, Doujima beamed at her, nodding emphatically. "Wherever you go, we'll be there to help however we can."

"It will be alright as long as we are together," Amon said lowly, extending his hand to her. She looked at it, hesitating before she took a hold of it. He led her down the beach and back towards the hotel as Doujima and Nagira, walking a few paces ahead, began to argue over where they should head to first.

"Are you _insane_? Italy will _not_ be in the itinerary anytime in the near future. Do you want to be hunted as soon as we step foot in the country - hey you two, hurry up!"

"It's a beautiful day," Robin commented to Amon as they hurried to catch up, "even if it is too hot here."

"Yes, it is."

Robin smiled as she looked up to Amon. For once, her expression was reassuring. It told him that whatever the future held, they would face it together, hand in hand.

Amon nodded and smiled back.

End...


	7. Bonus Selection

**Bonus Selection**

Whew. It feels good to finally finish _Tattoo_. I'm sure there are many errors, but this thing has been an albatross that I want nothing more than to get rid of it, warts and all. I probably pushed the M rating a bit. It's hard to remember what's allowed when one spends so much time writing lemons. I hope I have not offended anyone with anything (specifically Klaus or his assault on Robin). I also wish that not too many readers will think Klaus' attack on Robin is too farfetched. I had my doubts about keeping that section, but really, _Tattoo_ was only intended to be a fluff piece and not something for me to take too seriously.

However, I am so upset right now. I had my uncensored version ready to upload to AFF, but discovered that I did not have it on the jump drive. So, you all will have to wait to read teh sex scene until I can get internet access again and upload the file.

Below is the original piece from which _Tattoo_ originates. Due to time constraints and my attention currently consumed with an original piece, this still untitled fanfiction will not be completed. Given the collective reaction to _Fallen_, I will not explain the full plot, though I will state that no one is killed. In my opinion, this piece was far better written than Tattoo, which is why I never had a high opinion of the latter story. I'm sure you will recognize a few familiar elements between the two pieces.

_----------_

_Give not thy strength unto woman, nor thy way to which destroyeth kings_

Proverbs 31:3

She was just sitting there.

Sitting in what had already been decided was _his_ bed in this rundown hotel. And she wasn't just sitting in his bed, absently fiddling her hair with one hand as her toes brushed each other lightly, she _wore his shirt_ as well. It disturbed him; made him think uncomfortable thoughts that his sixteen-year-old charge would look so comfortable in his bed, wearing only his shirt. She absolutely had no business acting so relaxed with this situation at her age. He hated it actually - and yet he _wanted_ nothing more than for her to stay there, knees drawn up to her chest, somehow miraculously keeping the areas which needed it covered, looking as though she belonged right where she was. As if she belonged to _him_. That was too boggling a thought for his already overloaded brain. These were times that he was sure God hated him and took great pleasure in taunting him by putting his innocent ward in these positions.

Completely oblivious to the thoughts running around her guardian's head, Robin stared blankly at the wall across from her. It was a look Amon had come to know well. Since they had left their old life as Hunters behind, there was little for them to actually _do_. More oft than not as the days progressed, Robin would stare vacantly at an object, her thoughts far away. Amon had asked her once what she thought about when she went into these trances, but she had taken his cautious tone for reproach and never completely answered him sufficiently. He opened his mouth, thinking how to broach the subject once more, but close it once he discovered he didn't know how.

It had been quiet for some time. They had even harbored an unspoken hope that Solomon had given up on them. Finally allowed them some peace once the organization realized the only thing they wanted was to survive. Once, Robin had dared to suggest that maybe Father Juliano had been successful in convincing the Solomon elders that they were dead or maybe just that they should be left in peace. For a time, even Amon had thought that seemed likely.

Until this afternoon.

It had begun as a feeling. Just a little twinge early in the morning that something was amiss. At noon, that inkling had grown and by the early afternoon had spiraled into full-scale paranoia. They didn't wait for anyone to make contact. They merely left behind everything but two small bags of essentials and got the hell out. There had been running and several trains until the two found themselves breathless and terrified in a completely different section of the country. That is how they ended up in their umpteenth hotel room with an embarrassing problem. Robin hadn't managed to grab herself much of any clothing before they had run. Exhausted from the day, Amon had little desire to find Robin something else, so he had offered one of the few items already packed in his bag. There would still be a problem with clothing in the morning, but Amon was more than willing to put that off for a bit.

What continued to plague and frighten Amon the most through this whole ordeal was the nagging question: what if there hadn't been anyone following them? What if the entire day was for naught, a schizophrenic reaction to the accumulated stress of continuing to look over their shoulders for the rest of their life? Amon didn't know how much longer he could continue living under these conditions. He was stressed and he knew that Robin had also grown weary under the strain. What Amon felt he needed most was some time alone to figure out what they were supposed to do and secure them a path. Several times he had "suggested" to Robin that it would be best to stay in a local convent he had located so that he could track down some place that would be safer, but she (of course) always refused. She didn't want to go back to the restrictive atmosphere of a convent and Amon understood why she wouldn't be willing to return to such a place. However, he suspected that most of the reason lay in her desire to stay at his side no matter the circumstance. To make matters worse, Amon had come to the realization that he didn't want Robin to be away from him either. Even with how much living together bothered him, made him conscious of things he didn't want to think, he received a grudging joy from her constant proximity.

Robin's eyes suddenly cleared and she turned her head to the side, questioning him silently with a look. Amon covered his startled thoughts, thinking quickly of something to say lest she discover he had been thinking of her inappropriately. As if she ever would. To Robin's perspective, she was merely a burden to her guardian; a constant reminder that she had changed his life forever.

"Are you tired yet?" Amon asked, struggling to bring his mind to the present and desperately wishing Robin would stop giving him that plaintive look.

She inclined her head to the side slightly, her fingers stilling on her hair as the rest of it swung gently to the side. Her eyes moved up and over to the right as she thought.

"Yes," she answered slowly. "I guess it would be best if I went to bed now." Her gaze lowered to the bed. "It was a long day," she added as an afterthought.

He didn't answer, merely stared at her in his overly stern manner, waiting patiently until she had moved off his bed and into her own. If there was one thing Amon was careful about with their living arrangement, it was to make sure that they were never in one bed at the same time. It was a blatant overreaction, but it felt as though merely sitting together would be the proof that there was something between them. Something which needed to remain silent and unacknowledged. _Guilty conscience_, his mind taunted. Amon sat down heavily onto the edge of the mattress with his back to Robin, the imprint of where she had sat still visible to his right. He willed his mind to think of other things - anything - and not how warm that spot would still feel to the palm of his hand. Pressing his mouth into a thin line, Amon clenched his hands together and willed himself not to grimace.

"A-Amon?"

Robin's hesitant, small voice brought him out of his reverie. Turning slightly, he looked at her over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

She looked back, her wide green eyes showing a mixture of concern and confusion. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Amon didn't drop his eyes, managing to keep her locked just with his gaze. "Yes. You were right, this was a long day."

Then Robin did what always made his stomach clench and heart feel things it had no business feeling for one so young. She smiled. But it wasn't any smile; it was the genuine, loving smile that Amon knew she reserved for him alone.

"Good night," she bid before slinking down in the covers and rolling away from him. Amon stared after her a moment, then reached into his bag to pull out the sleeping gear he always kept. He had taken a few steps towards the bathroom before he hesitated, half-turning.

"Good night," he returned. Robin startled at his voice, her head beginning to move in his direction, then stopped and rested back upon her pillow.

----------

The next morning, Amon awoke early, the familiar sensation of a fuzzy head from the severe lack of sleep greeting him as he grabbed for the clock. He wanted nothing more than to flop back into the bed and curl up for more sleep, but there was the problem still of Robin's clothing. Fighting back sleep, Amon headed to the crummy bathroom for a quick shower then silently slipped out of the room after scrawling a quick note. He left it on the side table in case she happened to awake; though that was highly unlikely given that Robin rarely awoke earlier than 10 on her own. How the girl could sleep so soundly and for so long never ceased to amaze Amon.

Quickly, Amon headed towards a high-end section of town, scanning the storefronts for something that looked "Robin." Settling on one boutique in particular, he purposefully strode through the door, the scent of a floral fragrance greeting him as he entered. Amon stopped a few paces into the store, glancing about blankly. He had idea where to begin. However, one of the store associates greeted him cheerfully.

"Good morning, sir, I'm Hinata, how may I help you today?" the young woman asked, appearing as by merely helping Amon was her lucky day.

Amon ignored her interested look. "I need several outfits appropriate for a teenage girl."

"Your sister?" the woman inquired curiously, her perfectly defined brow arching as she spoke.

"No."

Seeing that Amon had no intention of telling her much of anything, she returned to the topic of Robin's clothing. "Did you have anything particular in mind?"

"She likes long skirts and long-sleeved shirts," Amon began slowly, "and dark colors."

"She sounds gloomy," Hinata quipped before she caught sight of Amon's darkening expression. "Do you know her size?" she asked quickly.

Amon hesitated. "No, but she's rather small."

"Small how?"

Amon's face blanked, realizing that maybe picking out Robin's clothes for her hadn't been such a great idea after all. Why exactly had he wanted to go out of his way for her anyway? As he struggled to recall what he had been thinking, the store associate had begun to speak again.

"I will gather the girl in the store and you can see if anyone here is similar." In a flash, the woman left and returned with a small army of associates all looking more than eager to help Amon. He glanced quickly over them and found one girl similar to Robin's build and height. Amon pointed at the girl.

"That's about right," he began. The girl shifted uncomfortably as Amon scrutinizing gaze ran down her figure. "Maybe a little thinner than this girl here."

"Very well," the attendant responded, pleased that one of the girls was correct. Men were the big spenders, after all. "Shall we show you what we have?"

Nearly forty-five minutes later, Amon left the store with an arsenal of new clothing, including some suitable nighttime attire. The only things he had decided against purchasing were shoes and undergarments. Robin was quite picky about shoes, Amon had discovered early into their time together and he could only hope that she had enough undergarments, seeing how he wouldn't touch that subject with a ten-foot pole. He gathered the shopping spree had something to do with the guilt he possessed from the sudden move the day before. Before Amon returned to the hotel room, he stopped by another store to pick up some more clothes for himself. Returning to the room, Amon found Robin predictably asleep. He stood by the side of her bed bewildered that she could sleep so, hands on his hips as he stared down on her. _Breakfast_, he thought suddenly. He should get them breakfast. That too could make up a little for the prior day. In a moment, the old note on the table beside the bed was crumpled and a new note lay in its place.

A half an hour later, Amon returned again to the hotel room, this time arms full of doughnuts and, of course, espresso and coffee. Robin always had to have both each morning - and she was quite the cranky girl if she didn't have her coffee. Actually, she was rather cranky if she didn't have some sort of pastry for breakfast either. Amon had made the mistake once of purchasing a traditional Japanese breakfast. Robin had stared at the pickles and rice in shock, as if to suggest only a sadist would force her to eat something so..._savory_.

Glancing towards the clock, Amon saw that the time was already after 11. _More than enough sleep_, he surmised, especially considering Robin had gone to sleep far earlier than usual the evening before.

There were some times that Amon thought waking Robin was the best part of his day. Even, gasp, better than watching her sleep. There was just something about seeing her eyes flutter open, then focus as she looked up into his face. Usually, Robin would smile serenely, happy to see the sight of her guardian above. Yes, it was the time of day he loved.

He moved to the side of her bed, watching her carefully, then bent forward. His hand firmly upon her shoulder covered by his shirt, he shook her gently. Instead of behaving how he had anticipated, Robin's face scrunched up and she jerked away grumpily. Rolling over to her stomach, she buried her face in the pillow.

"Robin," he called sternly, perplexed that she was acting thusly. "It's after 11. Time to wake up."

She rolled her head slightly to the side, exposing one eye from under her hair which glared angrily at the intrusion. "I was dreaming," Robin stated grumpily, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"It's after _eleven_," Amon repeated, quirking an eyebrow at her and folding his arms across his chest. He gave her his usual I'm-the-one-in-charge-here stern look. Robin buried her face into the pillow again. With a sigh, Amon retreated to the table holding the doughnuts and coffee. "I brought you some espresso," he taunted. Immediately, the eye appeared once more, casting a wary glance his way. "Would you like some?" Amon asked innocently.

Grudgingly, Robin sat upright in bed, rubbing at her eyes. "Yes," she replied slowly in an aggravated voice. She yawned and raised her arms above her head as she stretched. Amon quickly averted his eyes and focused intently on the paper coffee cup in his hand.

"I got you some clothes," Amon said suddenly. "To replace the ones that were left behind yesterday," he finished hurriedly.

Robin had stopped partway in her stretch, eyes glued to his back. "You did?" she asked in wonderment.

"Yes, in the bags beside your bed."

"Oh," she replied, a tinge of confusion in her voice. "_All_ of these?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Robin repeated. "I'll get dressed then." Delicately, she hopped off the bed and knelt besides the bed, rummaging through the indicated items. Amon watched from the corner of his eye as Robin held up a skirt, studied it, then pulled out a different one. She paused then and Amon hurriedly returned his eyes to the box of doughnuts.

"Amon," she said curiously - innocently, "how did you know what sizes to get?"

He turned to face her fully, a chocolate glazed doughnut in his hand. "I didn't. There was a sales associate about your size. She picked out the appropriate sizes of the clothing for me."

She inclined her head to the side, then nodded her head once. Returning her attention to the bag, Robin pulled out a burgundy long-sleeved, lightweight sweater with decorative beading around the neck. She tossed the chosen items over her left arm and picked up her bag of personal items, then shuffled off to the bathroom.

Satisfied that he had done well with his choices, Amon took a bite from his doughnut and chased it down with a swig of coffee and a grimace.

He hated coffee.

----------

As fate would have it, Robin ended up in Amon's bed far sooner than he had anticipated, though far from under the more desirable circumstances he would have wanted. To give in to the nagging voice in Amon's head, he had forced them to move into another hotel. This particular hotel was even worse in stature than the previous. Robin had silently regarded the exterior with a frown, her displeasure obvious. Amon had ignored it, pushing her into the alley to the side.

"Will you be okay here?" He was greeted with a minute rolling of the eyes, as if to ask him if he was really that stupid to ask that sort of question after knowing her so long. But she merely returned a meek affirmative before he set about to acquire new lodging. The man behind the counter, overweight and a receding hairline - classic stereotype - didn't look up from his adult magazine.

"You want a room?" he asked of Amon.

"Yes."

"Single alright? That's all we got."

Amon glanced about the room then out the window at the rundown buildings across the street. Figuring he could do no better, he reached into his coat for his credit card.

"A single will be fine."

With a sigh - presumably because he had been unable to shy away a potential customer with his unhelpfulness, Amon surmised - the man snapped his magazine shut and approached the counter. With a solid thunk, he slapped the magazine upon the counter as he reached and grabbed the credit card processing machine. As they waited for the machine to process the transaction, the clerk picked up a carton of cigarettes and lit up.

"Want a magazine?" the man mumbled around his cigarette. Amon's eyes shifted to the cover, taking in the woman clad only in stiletto platform black shoes staring back.

"No," he replied with disdain.

"Suit yourself," the clerk replied as he laid the receipt before Amon and began to rummage around for a pen. "Be sure to not lose the key card. There's a processing fee for replacement."

Increasingly annoyed, Amon nodded his head once and shoved the key and credit card into his wallet. "Thanks," he managed to get out, before slamming back through the entrance.

Returning to the alleyway, Amon found Robin leaning against the wall with a bored expression. Immediately, she brightened as he approached. He ran a hand through his hair as collected his thoughts. Robin waited patiently, an expectant look upon her face.

"It's not the best hotel," he said eventually. Amon nearly smacked himself for stating the obvious, but Robin merely nodded her head with a thoughtful expression.

"Will we be staying here long?"

"I hope not," Amon grumbled and averted his eyes.

"I see," Robin replied, quietly studying her guardian. "It's that bad?"

Amon's eyes slid to meet hers. "Yes."

"I'm sure it will be fine for the night," Robin said quickly.

Merely nodding back, Amon turned to lead the way back to the hotel. Once inside, he quickly ushered Robin up the stairs. Their room was located on the seventh floor. Amon reached down and grasped his young charge about her wrist as they hurried past the leering men huddled around the entrances to each floor. His guard was up; his worry increased as he studied his surroundings. This was no place to take someone like Robin. He only hoped that they could get through the night safely and leave this desolate place behind. As far as Amon could see, there was not a single woman in sight. Whether this indicated that there weren't any women actually lodging at this particular location or that they were merely hiding from sight, Amon could not deduce. Regardless, he wanted nothing more than to hurry to their room and tuck Robin away from prying eyes. Trailing slightly behind, he could feel the anxiety of their situation pouring from Robin in waves. Though she strove to hide it, she was quite worried. Amon knew her too well. He paused slightly, waiting as she realized he had stop and lifted her head. Their eyes met, his quietly reassuring her with a meaningful look. She saw and understood and they continued ever upwards.

Both of the wearied travelers were breathless by the time they reached the seventh floor. Ignoring the beleaguered expressions of the men lounging beside the door of the landing, Amon quickly brushed past and into the hallway. Behind him, Amon could hear the quick intake of air as Robin was greeted by the site of an overcrowded floor. There were men everywhere, some speaking roughly and loudly to others, while some were content to sip their liquor and smoke their cigarettes. As they passed through, Amon located the washroom for the floor. He assumed that this indicated that the restroom/bath area was communal. Upon finally locating their room and taking a cursory glance about, Amon realized he was right. With a sigh, he tossed the bags carried to the ground beside the door.

His gaze turned to Robin. He grimaced. She looked in shock, standing in the center of the room with arms wrapped around herself. Her eyes darted around the room, finding a small, dirty window on the far side with a small sink sitting to the side.

"There's no bathroom," she said blankly.

"Yes. There's a communal facility down the hall."

"I saw."

Amon didn't move from his spot, staring at Robin, unsure of what to say to remedy the situation. He had the feeling that his gift of breakfast and new clothing were not enough to make up for their present circumstances. At least Amon was fairly sure that they would not be found by Solomon. His thoughts were distracted by the sound of Robin's small voice.

"I need to use the restroom."

Nodding, Amon's hand subconsciously reached into his coat to check for his weapon, before returning to his side.

"I'll take you."

----------

_section missing_

----------

Too much time had ticked away as Amon sat up in bed pondering the situation which befell them. Occasionally, his thoughts (and eyes) would shift to the girl whom lay in the bed besides his, contentedly slumbering the night away. He was coming up blank. He had absolutely no idea of how to proceed. They found themselves in a very bad place in deed. Oddly, money for once proved no concern. The problem stemmed from the few places he could safely use his various cards under a variety of identities. Sooner or later, Solomon, or maybe just some ordinary identity thief, would catch on to the pattern. That's easily could have been how they had been (maybe) discovered the day before.

They needed some place permanent. Some place where they could rest themselves, recuperate and possibly take roots and flourish. He needed to have access to all of his contacts and tracking alone would be the most easy way of accomplishing this goal. Besides, Robin's very survival was paramount - even beyond his own. He needed to take her to some isolated locale, tuck her away from prodding eyes until he could come back for her. Trouble was, Amon had broached the subject several times in the past and once even gone so far to locate a suitable place to house her. No sooner had he left her at a (non Solomon-controlled) convent, did he find himself pursued by Solomon...and a certain puritanical-looking young fire witch.

So, he had given up on that idea. At least until he found himself now, trying to find a way to make sure there would be more nights in the future. Even if Amon happened to spend those nights watching over Robin worrying instead of sleeping like he should.

Robin shifted in bed with a small sound like a whimper, drawing Amon's thoughts once more towards his young charge. One thing about living with Robin had completely taken him by surprise. Robin snored. It wasn't an obnoxious, loud sound. Quite the opposite, actually. Still, somewhere in the back of Amon's mind, he never expected the genetically-engineered, perfect "Eve of Witches" to be reduced to something so mundane as snoring. He secretly found the situation rather endearing. He sometimes wondered if she was even aware that she did so. In any case, he figured it was best not to mention the subject to her face, to avoid any potential embarrassment.

Sighing, Amon fell back onto his pillow with a thud. He didn't see any other way around it. He needed to find someplace to put her while he scouted out a better life for them. Anywhere, it didn't matter where the magical place was located at this point. Just as long as they were safe. He would try to find some convent or someplace...

_It's always a convent_, the voice taunted him. Yes, he never thought of any other place for Robin. Just what he needed to find, his innocent young ward seduced by some half-wit _boy_ her age while he was away. So, into a convent she would go.

_Since when is Robin so innocent?_ the voice piped up again. _She's killed her fair number of people, not to mention her obvious...interest...in you. Robin may be young, but she is far from a typical sixteen year-old girl_.

Amon's mind paused temporarily. She had been legal for quite some time and not a day went by did Amon not think about this fact, a tidbit constantly nagging on his mind and/or conscious. In fact, Robin would be seventeen in a few months time. Would that be the magic number in which he would finally drop his guard and allow her fully into his world? Well, as fully as Amon ever let anyone beyond the gates of his personal space. There was always that room in his castle that would remain unopened forever to outsiders, its lock rusted and impenetrable to the one holding the correct key.

Seventeen seemed so much older and more mature an age to him, for some indefinable reason. It was something about the solid, straight line of a seven that set it apart from the sloppy curves of a six. Then again, that same number inched him closer to the comparable thirty. Suddenly, Amon's mind had made the leap that he was a thirty year-old _man_ interested in a seventeen year-old _girl_. His mouth turned downward as he shifted positions uncomfortably.

But, Robin was no girl; she had already quite blossomed into a woman, both physically and emotionally. This was evinced by how easily and comfortably she had worn his shirt and sat within his bed without a moment's thought. There had been no uncertainty as she stared off into space thinking God knew what. No, Amon couldn't deny her maturation...or the unbelievable way his own feelings had increased after she had become so enmeshed within his life. He wasn't surprised that Robin didn't want to leave his side. Not only did she love him, but she was now a part of him. Somehow, probably subconsciously, Robin had picked up on this. They were becoming one as time progressed, despite his hesitation and all of the walls. And that was exactly why he couldn't bring Robin along with him as he went off searching for however long it needed to take. She was always at the front of his thoughts, clouding out whatever issue needed to be there. Amon also had to do this while he still had the will; before, he was completely unable to separate himself from her. Even if he detested the idea of leaving her somewhere to wait helplessly while he went out gallantly finding a haven for his little Eve. God, that sounded so sexist to his own ears. He wasn't even the strong one in the relationship. Not by a long shot.

Shifting again, Amon realized it was pointless trying to fall asleep with such thoughts chasing around in his head. He decided, while staring up at the faintly visible bumps on the hotel's ceiling, that he would be best served by calling his brother. After a momentary debate as to if Nagira would be incensed at being awoken by his uncouth younger sibling, Amon figured it was worth the risk and quietly slunk out of bed to make the call.

Robin slept on, oblivious to her warden's internal debate, the sounds of her dainty snoring barely audible, but nevertheless still there.

----------

_section missing_

----------

Another day, another hotel. This lodging, however, was of much higher quality than the previous room in which they had rented over several nights. It also had two separate bedrooms, a feature which made Amon more than happy. Even Robin seemed relieved with the situation, which made him suspect that she craved time to herself every once in a while herself.

He entered Robin's open door, to find her on top of an ottoman, straining to reach the items resting in her bag atop the armoire. He leaned against the doorway with arms folded across his chest, not bothering to hide his amusement at her struggle. She was far too engrossed in her futile activities to notice that he had entered her room.

"What _are_ you doing?" Amon asked in his most condescending tone. Robin immediately froze, arms stretched overhead, her fingers still twitching in frustration. Hesitantly, she cast a sheepish look over shoulder.

"I'm trying to get a book down from my bag," she explained, not lowering her arms.

Amon left his place by the door, arms still folded and approached the armoire with the pesky contents. Robin returned her attention to the bag.

'Why don't you simply take everything down and find what you're looking for that way?"

Robin hardly paused to look at Amon. "Because then I'll have to get the bag back up on top and it's just easier this way."

_Women_, the thought passed through his mind behind he had time to adequately comprehend it. Amon began to reach a hand towards the bag, only to have his hand swatted away by Robin.

"No, I can do it myself," she said, the annoyance and frustration plain in her voice.

Amon had opened his mouth to counter just as Robin lost her footing, pulling a few undesired books within her fingers as she stumbled. Instinctively, he reached for her. There was little need for such concern, however, as Robin crashed directly into his chest, turning towards him as she fell. The two tumbled to the floor with a sound thud and a loud "oof" from Amon. Stunned, they lay together a moment regaining their breath before Robin lifted her head from his chest. There was mostly abashment in her expression, Amon noticed, but also a healthy dose of embarrassment.

"I-I'm -" Robin had barely begun her apology before Amon had clapped his hand over her mouth. Her eyes shimmered in surprise above his hand in response. Robin apologized far too often for his liking and he just didn't want to hear it at this particular moment. She tried to shake her head in an effort to loosen his grip, but his attention was redirected to the item atop the armoire that was the cause of all that had happened. In a flash, Robin was rolled to her back and pinned to the ground between Amon's arms. He shielded the top of her head with one arm, pushing his face into her hair and feeling her harsh intake of breath beside his ear as the bag fell onto his back. Amon lifted his body with a wince to level a glare at the vile object lying innocently on the floor, its contents messily spilling across the floor.

His attention returned to Robin, staring up at him in utter surprise, her hands remaining gripped tightly upon his shirt. He stared back unflinchingly, acutely aware of his body resting against her small one and the vulnerable expression she wore. Amon remained, not wanting to leave her warmth yet still unable to progress further.

"Are you aware that you snore?" he asked eventually, smugly, hating himself for intentionally making Robin uncomfortable. Immediately, her face flushed a deeper shade of pink at his words.

"I-I do?" she replied, caught off-guard by the direction of the question.

"You do," Amon affirmed, his voice dropping an octave as he spoke. Deep inside, a voice screamed at him to stop, get away. If not... "But, I never realized how clumsy you are."

On cue, Robin's face darkened, her mouth beginning to turn downward.

"Frowning is not an attractive expression on you," he commented. Robin's frown stopped halfway, her eyes widening. Unable to hide his amusement any longer, a small, knowing smile crept over his face. Her expression changed immediately to anger and the frown completed. Giving a shove to the direct center of his chest, Robin pushed Amon aside and began furiously rummaging through the bag on the floor. Still not finding what she was looking for, turned her eyes up the top of the armoire once more, pointedly ignoring Amon. He watched her from where he remained on the floor as she scrambled back onto the ottoman and swept her hand around.

Nearly rolling his eyes, Amon slowly rose and walked behind Robin. Seeing that the irate girl intended to keep ignoring him, he sighed and reached up to the armoire, rummaging around until he had recovered the item Robin sought. Angrily, she attempted to swipe the book from his hand, but Amon didn't intend for her to get away with such petulant behavior that easily. Just as she about had it, he raised it just out of reach. Absolutely incensed, Robin turned to glare at him, mouth turning white as she pressed her lips together hard. Hand trembling, she extended her fingers palm up to wait for the book. No longer bothering with pretense, he stared back into her eyes, completely amused and placed the book onto her palm. She gave an exasperated noise and bounded off of the ottoman and headed towards the couch in the main room.

"I could have gotten it myself," she tossed haughtily over her shoulder as she flopped onto the couch.

Watching her, Amon wanted to laugh outright at her. So, maybe she did act her age every now and again. He moved into the other room and leaned against the wall, watching Robin struggle to read the book she had spent so much time trying to get.

An idea popped into Amon's head. It was a bad idea - a dangerous idea, in fact - yet he couldn't stop himself. Silently, he crept up behind the couch, then sprang forward, his fingers slipping along her body as he began to tickle her ribs. He nearly received a chin full of head she started, a yelp escaping her in surprise. In vain, she struggled to get away, crying his name, voice pleading. Amon was larger and stronger and Robin was at a severe disadvantage in this game. At length, she managed to twist out of his grasp and took off towards the nearest room - his room - but he caught the girl around her waist before she reached the doorway, yanking her backwards and into his body.

"Do you...d-do you want me to...burn...you?" Robin managed to gasp between squeals of laughter.

Amon, holding her hips within his hands roughly pinned her back against his chest, bent down to whisper lowly in her ear.

"Don't make threats you don't intend to keep, Robin," he whispered conspiratorially. He could see her face change, at once utterly confused and shocked as the relaxed atmosphere shattered in an instant. She turned to stone within his arms, hands hesitating upon his and face half-turned in his direction. Feeling both of their pulses racing from the exertions and tension, Amon's attention was called to his beckoning bed before them.

_Not good_, the voice screamed in Amon's head.

A sound emanated from his pocket alerting him to a call. Amon could have gotten on his knees and thanked God as he gently pushed Robin away and reached to retrieve the item.

"It's from Nagira," he commented absently with a frown.

She didn't reply as he took the call, pushing back the hair from her face. Robin stood to the side at a distance and he could feel her watching him carefully with large eyes.

---------

...And that's as far as I got. The rest will probably remain in my head. Since this unfinished fanfiction was to be a full-length piece, I realized I wouldn't be able to finish it at this time. It was then that I began to work on a shorter and lighter fluff piece with similar elements about Robin wanting a tattoo. Thus, _Tattoo_ was born. I hope you have enjoyed seeing this unfinished piece and have gotten a glimpse of some of the other, more serious work I do. I was generally unhappy with the subject matter for _Tattoo_ and wanted to share this one to sort of "redeem" myself.

Thanks to everyone for the support.


End file.
